Yin and Yang
by awaihi
Summary: What starts as a simple retrieval mission from a Jedi Padawon Shadow leads to the revival of many long forgotten pasts, bringing together a multitude of Jedi, Sith, and smugglers, all tied together by the will of the Force. All cast are OCs, extensive use of flashback.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note! Please read!*

Hello all! Thanks for clicking my story and I hope you enjoy! Just a few things I want to point out before you get going.

First thing first, there are almost NO reoccurring characters from the actual Star Wars games, so the whole main cast are OCs.

Secondly, the plot is also original, and takes place AFTER the Jedi Knight Story line (two of the OCs are the children of Kira Carson and my Knight, Antoni Azamiel).

Also, as I pointed out in the summary, there is the extensive use of flashback in this story, and I will be sure to point out the time at the beginning of each chapter. Last thing is that more and more characters will be appearing almost every chapter, so keep on your toes!

I hope you enjoy the story! Read on!

* * *

Ivy trailed the Trandoshan, making efforts to remain invisible as she crept behind the giant lizard. She stepped with caution and still movement, determined not to let the Trandoshan Hunter hear her- the Lizards had _very _good hearing. At least it wasn't a Sullisten; _those _things were almost impossible to sneak up on.

The launch hanger they were in was old and dirty, rust developing between various metal panels on the walls. Dust lay in a thick coating on the floor, leaving behind a history of various footprints and wheel tracks. Ivy had to make sure she stepped only in the tracks left behind by the Trandoshan in order to remain undetected.

She scowled, eyeing the leather bag that the alien was carrying. Was the artifact that she was after in that bag? Ivy thought long and hard, desperate to retrieve the thing before the exchange went down. Then she paused. She knew the lizard was involved _somehow _but didn't known which end he was on. Or she. Ivy couldn't tell. Master Seth didn't let Ivy around aliens enough to learn this.

The Padawon was beginning to sweat, growing tired from having maintained invisibility for more than two hours without rest. She faltered, her footstep landing loudly in the silence of the room, reverberating off the metal walls. She froze, eyes widening when the Trandoshan turned around, looking for her. Her mind kicked into gear, and she reached a hand out to an especially haggard piece of metal paneling, twisting her hand to pull a screw free and let it fall to the ground.

With a slight touch of the Force, the screw landed and fell to the same sound as her foot. The Trandoshan relaxed, gave the hallway one last look over, eyes watching the screw carefully, then continued to walk down the hall, unconcerned.

Ivy resisted breathing a sigh of relief and continued her pursuit, glad to finally be approaching the main hangar. A ship sat in the center of the room, large and just as old as the hanger, but well cared for and kept. The design was sleek and wide, but not as tall as some if the other smuggling ships she had seen. No, this one was more than a smuggling ship. If only she could figure out what…

There were several large durasteel creates prepped to board the ship. Ivy closed her eyes, Force probing for the crate she was after. Where was it? Where was the blasted thing?

The Trandoshan spoke, thick guttural sounds that resonated powerfully in the room. Ivy understood none of the slithery words, but someone else in the room did.

"I'm on it, relax," another voice spoke, Ivy's attention brought immediately to a human male, sitting on one of the crates, cleaning a pair of blasters. "I've already got a buyer lined up, you'll have your credits in a week, tops." His russet colored hair hung low in his eyes as his head was bent down, more concerned with cleaning the blasters resting on denim pants than the lizard speaking very angrily to him.

The Trandoshan responded, even harder than before. The lizard was less than happy, but it pulled out a small box nonetheless. Ivy's eyes locked on it in an instant, the object calling to her. That was it. That was the artifact.

The smuggler laughed and stood up, holstering one of the blasters on a leather belt, still holding onto the other. "Of course," he said, head still bowed.

When the Trandoshan stopped speaking and turned to growling, eyes fixed on the blaster, Ivy knew it was time to move. Something bad was going to happen and she didn't need to be Force sensitive to tell. Quick as lightning, the smuggler raised his head and blaster in one movement, firing at the Trandoshan. Ivy felt its life force drain away in an instant, the beam of the blaster shooting the lizards in the heart. Ivy held her pose and her guard, determined not to let herself be sidetracked. But then she saw the smuggler's face, and she met the true face of Hell.

Drake Haemon.

* * *

*AN*

Yeah, this chapter is pretty short. The rest are MUCH longer.

So, reviews are loved! Tell me what you think as the story progresses. Like a character, don't like a character, don't like me or my writing, ANYTHING!


	2. Chapter 2

*Ten Years Prior*

Ivy followed closely behind her master, ragged clothing hanging baggily around her lithe body. Lord Vance claimed she would grow into the robes, but Ivy was doubtful. She was a scrawny, tiny thing even before she lost weight from malnutrition. The bright colors of Nar Shadaa only caused her form to be decorated in neon light, accenting the outline of her bones.

She coughed, smog having filled her lungs. She wanted off the planet, but was doomed to follow her master around until _he _saw fit to leave.

"Viviana!" Lord Vance snapped. Ivy scrambled forward, bowing in front of her master, waiting impatiently for his order. "Follow the Twi'lek," he commanded harshly, motioning to the green woman in the gold bikini. "She will take you to the slave pens. Find me the most Force Sensitive slaves and have then brought to me." He sat down in a plush chain in the cantina, and ordered a drink, completely uncaring as to the lives he was about to destroy forever.

Ivy sighed. This again. Of all her duties as a slave to the Sith Lord, this was her most hated. Her master had an obsession with experimenting and torturing Force Sensitive aliens, trying to discover what gave "inferior beings" the ability to use the Force. He used her and her extraordinary connection to the Force to find these aliens, and from there, the Hell began.

Ivy turned around and followed the shining ensemble that the Twi'lek wore, trying to avoid actually looking at the scantily dressed alien. The walk from the cantina was long, and encompassed most of the same route her master had taken her to get there. Ivy resisted rolling her eyes; the Lord could have just left her at the fork and gone his way.

The woman guided Ivy into a room next door to a pole dancer clothing store. There was a front desk and a computer, but aside from that the legitimacy of the store was frail. Slave pens lined the walls, and were organized in rows for maximum showcasing. Ivy shuddered, remembering vaguely a time long ago when she lived in such a cell. She closed her eyes, unable to handle looking at the various slaves, trying to search for those who were Force sensitive.

There was only one. Sighing, Ivy walked the course of the room, trying to find the singular alien who could-

She found it. The poor soul was at the front of the store. A child, younger than even Ivy who was only seven years of age. Her heart broke, watching the poor boy, a Chiss, blue skin bruised black and pure red eyes watching her with fear widening them. Ivy choked back a sob and backed away, unable to order the release of the child. She couldn't. She could not take this boy to her master.

Ivy turned and ran, unsure of what else to do. The Lord would not kill her, no she was too valuable. She would survive this treachery- that child would not. Fear clogged her heart as she ran, memories of the previous "discipline lessons" flashed through her mind. But she refused to let that deter her.

She needed to find a place where she could hide for a little while. The planet was large enough, it shouldn't be too hard. Maybe her master wouldn't even notice if she disappeared for a few days… or a few weeks, months… years.

Ivy coughed out a teary laugh as her thoughts ran though her. Less than a few minutes on the run and she was already thinking of disappearing for good. That was impossible. Escaping notice for a day or two was child's play, but as soon as her master wanted her back, he would find her- the slave chip imbedded somewhere in her body was a testament to that.

But Ivy ran nonetheless, determined to escape. She left the more refined region of the city and hitched an elevator to the lower levels of the city planet. The slums. Even Ivy had a hard time tracking there. She stepped out of the elevator, breathing heavily. She looked around, noting the various spice dealers and homeless aliens strewn about the run down part of the city. The neon lights had disappeared and turned to ugly fluorescent.

"Well hello pretty lady," a voice said, young and cocky. Ivy jumped and turned, having not noticed the presence so close to her until it spoke. She faced the only human on the level, and a child at that. He was a little older than Ivy, but not by more than a year or two. His russet colored hair was tattered and messy, strewn about carelessly atop his head. Dark green eyes smiled at Ivy, accented by the wide, toothy and obnoxious grin on his face. "You're not from around here," he commented, taking one of Ivy's hands and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Ivy blushed and scrambled back, rubbing the back of her hand on her other palm. But he stepped closer, slipping an arm around Ivy's shoulders and walking her away from the elevator. "What can I do for you, my lady," he asked cheerfully, his voice very close to her.

Ivy tensed, but did not pull away from him, using her extra sense to probe the boy's thoughts. He did not appear malicious to her, nor did she sense an alternative motive in his walking. Quite contrary, underneath the rouge and cocky demeanor, he seemed very protective and wanted to take her away from the area. That thought was so paramount in his mind that Ivy could feel it. Usually she could only pick up on impressions of emotions and intentions, but never so specifically.

"Why are you taking me away from here," Ivy asked, voice shaking. She was scared for a moment, not of him, but of where she was and might be going.

The boy laughed, rounding a corner with her and guiding her to down a smaller hallway on the level. "Many a young girl disappears around here, especially humans. And those Sith robes will only garner you even more attention. I have to treat a girl right, don't I? Can't let some scumbag run away with a pretty face like yours."

Ivy choked on the saliva running down her throat. "How'd you know these were Sith robes?" she asked, shocked, looking down at the baggy garbs. Who was this kid?

He didn't answer, just turned another corner, this time into an alleyway, scarring away a small akk dog. Ivy looked questioningly at the area, lightness and filled with clutter. Empty crates lay strewn about the way, blocking the path. But the boy guided her around the clutter and to a door on one of the buildings, cleverly hidden. Ivy had not noticed it until they were flush against the wall.

The boy punched in a short key code into a number pad by the door, and the space slid open. He grinned at her and unwrapped his arm around her shoulders, motioning for her to enter. Ivy gave the room a scant glance, probing for other people within the room. When she sensed nothing, Ivy lifted her head, tired of appearing so weak she needed rescuing within seconds of entering the level, and walked through.

A light flickered on, revealing a long hallway, old but clean. Various other doors lay on either wall. He stepped around Ivy and walked down the hall, taking her hand in his and pulling her along with him. Ivy followed, still very confused as to what was going on. Why was he helping her?

The boy took her to the last door in the wall and again punched a few numbers into a keypad, this code much longer than the one to the hallway. The door slid open with a swoosh, and he pulled her into the room behind him, shutting the door quickly.

Another light flickered on, and Ivy had to raise her eyebrows at the contents of the room. It was clearly the boy's residence, a small cot in the back corner of the room. The area itself was rather small, eight by eight square feet. The room was lined with metal, more like a storehouse than a bedroom. His clothes lay in an open trunk at the foot of the bed, unfolded and cluttered. But the rest of the room was a curiosity. Various trunks of goods were strewn about the room, some containing food, others holding a myriad of computer parts. Another small crate contained medical supplies, yet another still held a cluster of datapads. Even more trunks had closed lids, and Ivy could not see what was in them. A red speeder leaned against the wall closest to the door, built for a full grown man but modified for a child's use.

The boy walked straight to a crate closest to the bed, opening it and grabbing a pair of small brown packages. "Here," he called over his shoulder, tossing Ivy one of them. He plopped down on the bed, tearing the packaging open with his teeth, biting into the pastry bar inside.

Ivy looked at the food skeptically, but followed in pursuit and eating from the bar. The food was tasteless and dry, but she ate from it anyway, not wanting to insult the boy for giving her a place to go. Ivy swallowed the first bite and looked at him, tongue picking scraps of food from her teeth. "Who are you?" she asked, sitting down on one of the closed crates.

Soon as she sat down, the boy jumped up. "What am I doing?" he cursed to himself, pulling her upright and turning them, sitting her down on his bed while he took a seat on the recently vacated crate. He took another large bite out of the food, pursing his lips. Ivy waited patiently, unsure of what else to do. She couldn't very well stand up and leave.

"Name's Drake Haemon," he mumbled, swallowing the bite. "And I'm a currier down here. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Ivy asked, continuing to eat the food, finding it settled well in her stomach. She gave the room another once over, taking in varying products and items. "Smuggler?" she asked, thinking carefully.

Drake laughed through a mouthful of food, thumping his fist on his chest as he swallowed. "You guessed it!" he laughed, leaning back. He winked at her. "Promise to keep it a secret from your Sithy friends?"

Ivy flinched, setting the food down on her lap. "I don't have any Sith friends," she answered slowly, eyes on her feet. "And how did you know about the Sith?" she asked again, curios.

Ivy could see him nodding in her peripheral vision. "I figured as much. Those bastards are so proud, they wouldn't have a friend of theirs in such baggy clothes." He took another bite, his own bar of food halfway gone while Ivy had barely eaten the top chunk. "You a slave on the run?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Ivy choked again. How did he figure this stuff out? She nodded, nibbling on the pastry. She gave him a questioning look, silently asking him what he knew.

Drake smiled at her. "I deal in Sith clothing every once in a while. You wouldn't believe the market that it has going in the under levels."

Ivy breathed out a laugh, realizing that she should have figured as much. "What does a smuggler do in dealing?" she asked, noting that the job didn't fit with the profession.

Drake pursed his lips in thought, no doubt trying to figure out how to phrase his answer. "I keep some of the stuff I move around," he answered, "and then sell it on the streets later. Better a payoff. I work on some ships around the sector too, and keep some stuff form the larger shipments and sell that too. Might or might not raid some of the shadier businesses for their goods too."

Ivy didn't respond to that, and took another bite out of the bar. Drake finished off the morsel of food and rolled up the wrapping, tossing it into a trashcan in the corner of the room.

"Are people always this forthcoming about their jobs down here?" Ivy asked, rather confused as to why he was telling her all of this.

Drake nodded, swallowing the last bit of his food. "Everyone does something illegal down here. Everybody knows what everybody does, which makes getting stuff around the area easier because you know who to avoid. Also is insurance not to be a snitch. You snitch on someone to the cops and they'll have you and everyone you work with going down with them," he explained, leaning back against another, taller crate.

She finished her food in silence, and Drake continued watching her, not pushing her to speak. When the wrapper sat empty in her lap, Drake took it from her and crossed the room, dispensing it in the trashcan.

A holocall sounded in the room, and Drake groaned aloud before giving Ivy an apologetic look, removing a small holopad from his pocket. He answered the call, the shape of a young girl appearing on the holographic image.

"Drake!" the voice snapped, angry and commanding. "I'm at the dock now. Where are you! You were supposed to be here to help me raid the shipment!"

Drake gave the girl a hard, but not unkind look. "When do you start giving _me _orders, Adele?" he asked, voice low. "As it stands, I had something important come up. Have the guys raid the shipment without me, I'll be at the Hutt's place in an hour for the sales, okay?"

The girl on the other side of the holo was seething, but did not argue with him. "Fine," she muttered, shutting off the call.

"Sorry about that," Drake said, pocketing the holo. "I have to run; Shamroo the Hutt lives on the other side of the sector. Feel free to stay here as long as you want." He picked up a bag and pulled his speeder away from the wall, giving Ivy one last wave before departing the room, leaving her alone in this strangers home.

*AN*

What do you guys think so far? Reviews are appreciated, comments welcome! Next chapter we are still in the flashback, so more child cuteness awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

*Still Ten Years Prior*

It had been a month, and still Ivy never left the home of her rescuer. She left the room occasionally, for a few hours at a time to run errands, but she always returned. She punched in the nine-digit pass code to get into Drake's apartment, carrying in her bag a variety of fruits, meats and vegetables she had purchased in the level market.

"Ah, Ivy my angel!" another male voice cried emerging from his chair to embrace Ivy in a hug.

"Hi, Tristan," she forced out, giving the boy a one armed hug. "Can't breathe," she commented, smiling nonetheless.

Tristan backed away, eyes inspecting the bag. "What delicious treats have you brought for us today?" he asked, peeling open the bag, trying to discern what she was going to make for dinner.

A grenade came flying from the bed in the corner of the room, landing roughly on Tristan's head, the ring still lodged in the hook. "Back off of her," Drake growled, going back to mapping out an escape route on his datapad. Ivy laughed at him, recognizing the normal routine.

In the month she had been living there, she had reorganized the apartment room, lining the various crates out around the room by content. She turned some of the food crates to open on the side, using the new surface of the crates as a mini-kitchen for her to cook with. She had also brought in a small table to set in the center of the room, with two small couches on either side to sit in. It had become a nice arrangement, with she and Drake swapping who slept in the bed every night, and Ivy ensuring that every day Drake came home from work he had a hot (or cold) meal waiting.

Soon, she had attracted several of Drake's underlings to their home, Tristan included. Often Ivy would come home from shopping to find various guests over (much to Drake's detriment), or when Drake would come home some of the other members of his team would tag along with him.

It had taken Ivy a while to learn how to cook, especially after having been used to the servants providing meals for her and her master. But after a week or two of many failed attempts at cooking and some pointers from Drake, she had finally gotten the hang of it. And thus was her life now.

Ivy laid out the make-shift counter top, grabbing a vibroknife and beginning to hack away at the kath hound meat. She picked up a slab of the cut meat and set it to roast on the hot plate. She heard Tristan bustle around the room, settling back on the couch.

"How'd the job go," she asked the guys, wondering how much trouble they nearly got themselves in this time and if she'd have to bail them out of a holding cell soon.

Tristan laughed at her. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over us," he consoled. "Besides, we were busy looking for a gift for you, not-"

Another loud thump sounded in the room and Tristan wailed out in pain.

Ivy turned her head, amused, noting another grenade lying on the ground. She laughed aloud, shaking her head. Her boys. They were constantly arguing where she was involved. It was cute, really. Though Adele didn't like it. Every time Adele, Drake's second in command, came over, she did nothing but glare lightsabers at Ivy and insult her. It had bothered Ivy at first, but now she was used to it.

Ivy smiled at the food as she continued to chop. She had really settled into this life. She preferred this new lifestyle to her old one, even though the living quarters were shabby and the food never as good as what the Sith ate. But the company was better, and the people didn't keep her around for anything other than her own company and her cooking. She was considering staying indefinitely, even though she hadn't talked to Drake about it.

"Why don't you tell her about it, Drake?" Tristan asked indignantly. "We searched all over the blasted planet to find-"

"Because I'm still working out the payment," Drake muttered, irritably. "Don't want to tell her about it and have to wait another few months before we can do it." He continued poking away at the datapad, completely immersed. "If I can pull this off I should be able to get it done in a week, but still."

Ivy could almost hear Tristan roll his eyes. "You could just ask the others for some money. Hell, if it's for Ivy, half the team would _give _you all their money."

"I'll do it myself," Drake mumbled, tossing another grenade at Tristan's head. The younger boy moved across the couch, dodging the grenade.

"I dodged!" he shouted, cheering loudly. Unfortunately, the thrown grenade hit Ivy in the shin, causing her to stumble and nick her finger on the knife.

"Ouch," she muttered, bringing the wound to her mouth and sucking on the blood.

"You hurt Ivy," Drake growled, throwing another grenade at Tristan. The boy didn't dodge this time and wailed out in pain.

Two months after that, Ivy found herself being led by Drake while blindfolded, her friend pushing her through the crowd with his hands on her shoulders from behind her. He refused to tell her where they were going, but seemed very excited nonetheless. And his excitement made Ivy excited, and that joy passed back to Drake who was even happier since she was happy. He pushed her shoulders down several twists and turns, after already having gotten off of a bus to a different sector on Nar Shadaa.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, laughing when he told her to quiet and enjoy the trip.

He finally entered a shop, notable by the twinkling of a small bell sound upon entering. Drake pulled off the blindfold and Ivy had to rub her eyes against the sudden onslaught of light attacking her eyes.

"Slade!" Drake called, stepping around Ivy, "I'm here! Get your ass out here!"

Ivy laughed, and looked around the room. It was small, consisting only of a front desk and some waiting chairs. A door led to a back room which Ivy couldn't see past, but a large and burly man soon passed through that door, cybernetic implants decorating half of his face and entirely replacing one eye. He gave Ivy a scrutinizing look, red cyber-eye locked in on her neck.

"This the girl?" he asked roughly, cracking his knuckles.

Ivy cringed and ducked behind Drake, a hand on his shoulder. This man felt… weird to her senses. Weird was the only word she could use to describe him, and it was slightly unpleasant. Not malicious, but unpleasant.

Drake nodded and stepped sideways to showcase Ivy. "This is her. You'd better bring her back in better-than-top condition, you hear me?" he threatened, voice low.

Ivy cast Drake a slightly fearful and apprehensive look, silently begging him to tell her what was going on.

Slade laughed aloud, low and menacing. "Don't threaten me, boy. You paid what I asked for and I'll do my job." He gestured to the back room. "Shall we?" he asked, walking ahead of them. "Might as well get started now. That Sith tech is tricky."

Drake grinned at her, a front tooth missing (from a fight or natural growth of an adult tooth she wasn't sure). "This here is Slade Slicer. He's an expert slicer and a surgeon as well. He operates on people who don't need to be going to an official hospital if you know what I mean." He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He's going to find that slave chip of your and take it out."

Ivy's heart stopped from shock, then warmed and grew larger than it ever had before. "Really?" she breathed happily, eyes darting back and forth between the two men (or man and a half). "Really?!" she asked again, grinning wide and tackling Drake in a hug.

No more fear of her master finding her. No more worries about leaving the slums and getting back into range of his detectors. She could be free!


	4. Chapter 4

*Still in the Past, Eleven Months after Drake rescues Ivy*

Ivy woke with a start, Drake still sleeping soundly beside her. They had given up taking turns on the bed after he bought a larger one. The boy was growing fast, had just hit his tenth birthday and had grown out of his old bed long before. So he bought a huge on, one that he would never have to worry about replacing again. With the bed so large, it made more sense for them to share rather than swap back and forth.

Ivy put a hand to her head, her connection to the force unnaturally strong that night. She breathed haggardly, scared, terror filling her lungs. Lightning crackled around her fingertips, the fear so strong. She felt his presence. Her master. He was near. And he was angry. No, no, no, no!

Drake stirred and sat up, rubbing an eye. "Wha's 'rong?" he yawned, looking at her lightning clad fingers. "You doing that Sithy thing again?"

Drake had taken her powers with the Force surprisingly well, barely raised an eyebrow when she first showed him that she could make knifes and plates of food levitate or shoot lightning at Adele when the girl pissed her off too much. It had been more than seven months sense the chip had been removed, and Ivy's powers grew stronger without it each day. Finding Ivy using her powers was no new experience to him, but finding her so out of control like this was.

"He's here," she breathed, trembling, launching out of the bed. "He's here. He's found me!" she cried, shaking uncontrollably.

Drake cursed and launched out of the bed with her, completely awake and began throwing a bag together. "Don't worry," he consoled, voice hard and determined. "He won't get you again. We'll move you somewhere else."

Ivy nodded, wanting to embrace him but knowing there was no time. Her master was on the level, not quite at their block yet but close. She grabbed cloths and bars of the freeze dried food, unsure of how long they would be gone. She stuffed her own pack as Drake managed his, mind constantly on the lookout for her master.

"Come on," Drake said, taking her arm and dragging her out the door, leaving Ivy to zip the bag closed while being pulled away. He took her further down the hall, away from the alley entrance and towards the escape hatch at the end of the hallway, leading directly down to the sewer system.

He pulled the latch up soundlessly, having made sure the door was oiled and well-kept at all times in case something happened. Something like a Sith raid. Drake waved her down, allowing Ivy a head start. She nodded and jumped down the manhole, hands sliding on the ladder bars as she descended. Drake followed in pursuit, closing the hatch and immersing the tunnel in near darkness. Only the dead orange light of the tunnel bellow gave her any light so see from.

She landed in the sewer tunnel, ignoring the smell from the pipes lining the circular walls. Drake landed beside her, taking her hand in his and running loudly down the channel, desperate to get away from the building.

"What about the others?" she asked breathlessly, knowing more than half their residential hall was other kids from Drake's team.

He shook his head, but did not turn around to look at her. "I hit the emergency alarm button on the door. They all got the memo to get out and get out _now._ They'll be fine. Right now we have to get you far, far away." His voice was hard and determined. "That bastard isn't taking you back, no way."

Ivy smiled at his resolve, but was terrified nonetheless. What if Lord Vance did something to him for having helped her all this time? She couldn't bear that. Maybe she should suck it up and go back to him…

But Drake's grip on her hand tightened and they kept running, further down the tunnel, closer to wherever Drake was planning on taking her.

But there was an explosion and the sound of crackling lightning. It was close. No. It was at the escape hatch! How had he known about the escape hatch?! Drake cursed loudly again, turning a corner suddenly, taking Ivy with him. He opened another manhole in the floor, jumping into that tunnel as well, no ladder to guide himself down with. Ivy looked down the hole, noted Drake standing on the ground about ten or eleven feet down, arms outstretched to catch her. She jumped down, landing in his arms for a split second before he set her feet on the ground and they were running again.

He burst through a door, opening out to a ledge with speeders zooming past at breakneck speeds. There was a small space to stand on, but the wind tunnel from between the buildings and the racing of the speeders made standing in once place difficult.

"Hold onto the railing!" Drake ordered her, using his teeth to fish a flashlight out of his bag. He flashed a few signals out into the traffic of speeders, then repeated the signal again. And again. Ivy waited desperately for something to happen, but nothing did. Every second they spent on the ledge felt like an eternity.

"What's going to happen?" she yelled, blonde hair flying sideways and getting on her mouth, muffling her words.

Drake didn't answer, but kept flashing his signal.

Soon a speeder descended from above them, larger than Drake's bike speeder. This one was much wider and had two seats, side by side, as well as a pair of back seats and a compartment for gear in the back. "Come on!" Tristan yelled, driving the speeder. Drake jumped over the railing and into the vehicle, Ivy following closely in pursuit.

She landed in the speeder with a thud and Tristan immediately sped forward, immersing himself into the Nar Shadaa traffic. "Where to?" Tristan called, giving into the lower lane and making a U-turn, speeding further and further away from their home. And further away from Lord Vance.

Drake didn't answer for a long moment, his eyes looking inward, lost in thought. "The spaceport," he said finally, looking at Ivy with a somber air. "The place is very busy, he shouldn't be able to find us there."

Tristan nodded and made a left turn, zooming into a traffic tunnel, aiming for the main road. "Please tell me you have a backup plan," Tristan begged, going faster than was probably legal, nearing the upper levels.

"I do," he said, voice hard once more. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what to do. He always knew what to do. "Thank you," she said to him, voice normal and washed away by the sounds of the city. He smiled at her nonetheless. He knew her. He knew what she said.

Tristan pulled into the spaceport shuttle pad, parked and soon as possible jumped out of speeder. Drake and Ivy repeated the motion, running forward and ignoring the stares from various adults wondering why a group of children were running their own speeder.

Drake took the lead of the trio, running through the throng of people, watching the various panels of departing flights. He nodded variously, then skidded to a half, watching one flight in particular. He grinned wickedly, giving Ivy a sure and cocky glance.

"Coruscant," he said, veering them towards a different hanger. "Republic territory. Unless he is willing to start a war to get back one slave, he wouldn't _dare _hunt you down in there."

Ivy laughed, relief coursing through her. "I hope so," she said, rushing forward with him, looking for cargo crates large enough to hide in. She'd been with the group for almost a year, she knew the drill. She hadn't actually gone on any raids, but she'd heard them planning enough.

"Tristan!" Drake called, waving the other boy forward. Tristan sprinted ahead, running past Ivy. Drake directed them towards a corner, ducking underneath a hangar sign. He was breathing heavily from running so far, and turned to look at the other boy. "Ok, Tristan," he breathed, standing straighter, in leader mode. "You are going to leave Ivy and me here and get back to the team."

"What?!" Tristan and Ivy exclaimed, silencing only when Drake held up a hand.

"If things go wrong," Drake continued, "Ivy and I are going to hitch a ride to Coruscant. If we don't contact you in two days, assume we hopped the shuttle. Get anyone from the team who wants to come with us and smuggle yourselves off planet to Coruscant. I'll have my datapad, so contact me as soon as you land on planet. By then I should have a hideout set up. Is that understood?"

Tristan nodded vigorously, casting both Drake and Ivy desperate glances. Tristan tackled Ivy with a hug, whispering her good luck in her ear before giving Drake one last salute. "Bye," he said, breathing carefully. Then he turned and ran off, prepared to work.

Ivy cast Drake an unsure glance. "Coruscant?"she asked, laughing nervously. "Are we really going to smuggle ourselves to Coruscant?"

Drake nodded slowly, taking Ivy and guiding her through the hanger, looking for the cargo. "Only if things go sour," he specified. Then he frowned. "Hell, we might end up going anyway. I don't know about you but I'm getting sick of this planet."

Ivy laughed, apprehension filling her stomach but hope blossoming in her chest. "You do realize that sounds crazy, right?" she asked, wondering how they were going to make a new life for themselves on another planet where they knew no one.

They snuck through the entrance and dashed towards the cargo bay, hiding behind crates. Drake crouched down, pulling out a mirror to watch the entrance. Ivy plopped down next to him, pulling her knees up, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her head on her knees.

"We wait here?" Ivy asked him quietly, listening to the sounds of the droids shuffling about the hangar.

Drake nodded, cursing. "A blaster would be really damn useful right now."

Ivy laughed. "Guess you should have followed your instincts and bought one," she commented, teasing him to alleviate the tension. But the half sour-half amused expression he gave her silenced her, remembering their conversation about the blaster and why he didn't buy one.

"He's here," Ivy whispered, feeling her master's presence once more. "He's in the spaceport."

Drake looked back to the mirror, turning to check his datapad. Ivy reached for it, and Drake handed it to her easily, leaving Ivy to press buttons around, slice into the security mainframe of the spaceport. She searched through the holo-images, looking for the Sith lord.

"He's here," she said again, spotting him in the customs office.

Drake nodded, standing and shuffling over to the boxes, checking shipping labels.

"Here", he called her over from a few crates over, sliding a vibroknife through the rubber seal and carefully lifting the lid. Ivy crawled into the crate, landing on a pile of clothes, fear and excitement coursing through her. Coruscant. Lord Vance would _never _pursue her there. And Drake and the others were going to come too! She was so ambivalent during the whole situation, scared and joyfull, she lost focus for a split second, missing the moment where the Sith Lord entered the hanger.

Drake cursed again, looking at Ivy, then turning towards the entrance. He bit his lip. Thinking.

"Get in here!" Ivy hissed, noting that the droids were loading crates even closer to them. "Drake, hurry up."

"He'll find us," Drake whispered back, "I have to distract him somehow!"

"Come on!" Ivy begged, pulling on Drake's arm that was still holding the lid to the crate.

He gave her a stern look. "Don't leave this crate no matter what," he hissed, lowering the lid. "I'll be back soon. I promise"

"Drake!" Ivy called quietly, before being immersed in total darkness, the crate automatically resealing itself. She cursed and banged up the top of the crate, unable to open it without a knife to cut through the seal. "Drake!" she cried again, louder this time.

A loud resounding _BOOM _sounded closer to the entryway, the sound signature of one of Tristan's homemade grenades clear. Ivy's heart thudded loudly, and she began pounding on the crate, desperate to save her friend.

The sounds of lightning ensued in the room, followed by a loud, child's scream.

"No," Ivy cried, tears gathering in her eyes. "No," she cried again, "no…"

The crate was lifted by a loading droid, loving towards the ship. "Drake!" she screamed, hearing silence in the hanger. She couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. For all she knew, Drake was _dead. _And she was being loaded onto a ship. Without him. Or anyone else. She didn't have the datapad, Drake did. She couldn't get ahold of anyone else, no one in her family could find her, or she them.

"No," she cried, the crate being set down on the ship and pushed up against another line of boxes. "Drake," she sobbed, curling into a ball, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Drake…"

*AN*

This part was so painful to write. So painful. What did you guys think?

GOOD NEWS! This is the end of the flashback. For now. More in chapters to come, but the next chapter is current day events. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

*Nine Years Later*Now*

Ivy stared into the face of man who once was her best friend, her most trusted confidant. Her savoir. A man she thought long dead. But there was no mistaking the color of his hair and eyes, the curve of his jaw, the strange scar on the side of his forehead from when Ivy had accidently dropped a plate of glass and a chunk hit him in the face. She began to tremble, tears gathering in her eyes.

Her gaze was drawn to the Trandoshan lying dead on the ground, and the blaster so at home in her old friend's hand. Ivy brought a hand to her mouth, trying to withhold the moan of distress that was trying to claw its way to her throat.

Drake walked towards the body of the Trandoshan, bending down, hand reaching out for the artifact in the box that had been dropped when the lizard died.

In an instant, Ivy approached him, still invisible. She drew her lightsaber from her belt and activated it, the unmistakable thrum of power and energy sounding in the room. The tip of the green lazar was at Drake's throat, and Ivy materialized as soon as Drake froze.

"Don't touch that," Ivy growled, desperate to keep her friend from touching such a vile thing, but at the same time bristling with anger for having killed the item's currier. How could he have done that, what happened to her Drake?

He looked upwards, emerald eyes locking onto her face. Then his eyes widened, disbelief coursing through them. "Ivy…" he breathed, astonishment thinning his voice.

Ivy removed the lightsaber from his throat and held her hand out to the box, the artifact flying to the air and landing in her outstretched palm. She sheathed her lightsaber while placing the box within her robes, allowing Drake the room to stand up.

He straightened, so much taller than Ivy now, and he stared down at her, shocked. His eyes glazed over her form, taking in the Jedi robes.

"You're a Jedi now, huh?" he asked, breathing out quickly. "Can't stay away from those Force users can you?"

Ivy began shaking, tears spilling, unable to contain them anymore. She wiped away at them, refusing to look at him. What was she supposed to say? Nine years… nine years had passed since she had last seen him, and she had changed so much. As had he. As much as Ivy wanted to, she couldn't forget the body lying dead at their feat. Oh, Ivy didn't have a problem with killing, but murder was another story. And Drake had most defiantly murdered that man.

"How've you been?" she asked, voice shaky, eyes downwards, unable to look at him.

"Good," he muttered, clearing his throat loudly. Ivy saw him rub the back of his neck, "You?"

Ivy nodded. "Good," she whispered, still rubbing away tears. The suspense was killing her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why'd you kill him?" She sniffed and steeled her resolve, straightening. "Why'd you kill him, Drake?"

He rolled his eyes, exhaling long and hard. "Things have changed, Ivy," he answered, looking her straight in the eye. "I've changed. Does death bother you now that you're a high and mighty Jedi?"

She scowled at him, his cavalier approach to the situation bothering her a great deal. "If you hadn't killed him for no good reason, I'd be okay with it. Damn it, Drake!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "What happened to you?" she asked, stepping closer to him, ignoring the longing to wrap him in a hug. "What happened to the kid who didn't even want to _own _a blaster because he didn't want to be tempted to take a job where he _might_ have to kill someone? What happened to the-"

"That kid died when he was thrown against a wall by Sith lightning," he answered coldly, giving Ivy a glare she had only ever seen directed to one of the other kids when they did something dumb and dangerous. "You missed a lot after that."

"I missed it," she growled, clenching her fist, "because _someone _decided to lock me in a cargo crate where I couldn't help you!" she screamed, various crates in the room blasting away from her as she subconsciously released a blast of Force energy.

"For your own good, it seems," Drake commented, unimpressed with her display of power. "You turned out well, body and position."

"I thought you were dead!" she screamed, ignoring his comment, thumping him in the chest. "Nine years of my life and I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea what your death did to me?!"

Drake rolled his eyes again, backed up and glared at her, cold and distant. "You expect me to care? You were eleven months out of my life, in and then out. The end."

Ivy flinched, his words stabbing deep. Her heart broke, looking at his cold face, the blank expression. This wasn't her Drake. Not at all. The shock of those few words shattered her heart. She had idolized him, thought of him and what he would say to every great achievement of her life. And she… she was a drop in the bucket. Her tears stopped short, heart no longer capable of hurting enough to draw forth tears.

Ivy looked down, unable to figure out how to reply to this.

"Now," Drake continued, undeterred by her silence. "If I can have that back, Master Jedi?"

Ivy put her hands behind her back, shaking her head numbly. "You can't take it. I was sent here to retrieve it, and I have to take it back to Tython."

"Well too bad," Drake countered smoothly, stepping forward and crowding Ivy. "Because I already have a _Sith_ buyer who wants that thing very badly."

He stressed the word Sith. He _wanted _her to know that he was working with the Sith. That bastard.

"Wouldn't happen to be Lord Vance by chance, would it?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. He was close enough now that she could feel the heat off his body, but she refused to let herself be intimidated.

_There is no emotion, there is peace, _she recited in her head. _No emotion. _

"It's going to the Jedi Order," Ivy stated firmly. "This is a Sith artifact, and no one but a Jedi is going to touch it!" She wanted to tell him that she was protecting him, that the object was dangerous to anyone without training in the Force, but she refused to give him any more insight to her heart. Better he thought her loyal to the Jedi than let him know how much she still cared.

Drake narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully. Ivy tucked the box into her robes, glaring at Drake. She was a Jedi Padawon, and she would not be swayed.

"Fine," he said, making Ivy instantly suspicious. Drake stepped even closer, touching her. Ivy's emotions (no, she felt no emotion!) went haywire, but she did not move. Just then, Drake wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, turning to walk back towards the ship.

"Put me down," Ivy demanded, thumping his back. She tried to reach around to grab her lightsaber, but she couldn't reach it at the angle she was thrown, and every second she spent kicking brought her closer to Drake's ship.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, and Ivy bent backwards to see another man standing in the entrance to the ship. Brown hair, pink eyes…

"Tristan?!" Ivy exclaimed, glad (and also dismayed) to see another long lost friend.

"Ivy?!" Tristan cried, a grin breaking across his face. "It is so good to see you- why is Drake carrying you?"

"We have a situation," Drake explained calmly, passing Tristan and entering the ship. "Please inform the crew we have a prisoner with us."

"_What?!"_ Ivy shrieked, thumping at Drake's back. "You are not holding me here!" she screamed, kicking at Drake, determined to break free.

"Drake, what's going on?" Tristan asked, following in pursuit.

"Our Jedi refuses to part with the Sith thing," Drake explained, "so then we take the Jedi with us." He ducked under a doorway in the ship, but not enough to spare Ivy the pain of having her head clobbered.

"You will not!" Ivy insisted, taking great care not to point out that she was a Padawon, not a full-fledged Jedi.

"Jedi?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"Yes," Drake said calmly, completely at ease with the whole situation. "Do me a favor and snatch her lightsaber will you?"

"Um," Tristan mumbled, "sure." He sped up to locate Ivy's weapon and unhinged it form her belt. "I've always wanted one of these," he said happily. "How do you turn it on?" he asked Ivy, walking behind Drake so he could speak with Ivy.

"The button in the center," Ivy answered automatically, then tensed when she realized what she said. "But _please _don't-"

"Waah!"Tristan exclaimed as two green light blades emerged, one on each side of the lightsaber, stabbing through the metal walls on each side of the hallway. Ivy groaned and planted her hands in her face, groaning aloud. She should have known better. She uncovered her hands when she heard the lightsaber switch off, and noted the two holes in the walls outlines by burning metal.

"Please don't break my ship," Drake half asked, half ordered, but still did not break that cold face. "I will be depositing our Jedi in her new prison cell, then meet you in the bridge for takeoff."

"Okay," Tristan muttered. "I'll go… get on the intercom," he mumbled, giving Ivy one last confused look before heading down the corridor to a different part of the ship.

"What prison cell?" Ivy asked incredulously, past fighting with him, then cringing again when he smacked her head on another wall.

"Oh, don't worry," Drake mock consoled, voice thick and sour. "I will be sure to meet all your Royal Jedi standards."

"I am not royalty!" Ivy exclaimed, growing very irritable with this new Drake. The closed her eyes and muttered, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony."

"Stop the muttering would you?" Drake ordered, entering another room and stopping, tossing Ivy back over his shoulder so that she landed in front of him. Her buttocks and back met plush cushion, bouncing softly.

Ivy's eyes widened when she found herself on a bed, in a lavishly furnished room, walls dark and red. "What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked, half tempted to Force blast him to get out.

"Holding you prisoner," Drake explained, a stony smirk on his face. He approached a dresser, wooden, which was unusual. He opened the first drawer and removed a small metal cuff. He turned back towards her and slapped the ring around her wrist, tightening the screws as she tried to jerk her hand away.

Suddenly, Ivy felt weak and lightheaded, her mind being constructed by an unforeseen force. She swayed, not fighting as Drake continued to press some buttons into the bracelet. Ivy squinted, feeling nauseous.

"What-"she coughed, "is that?"

"Remember that Force inhibiting slave chip you had?" Drake asked, causing a jolt of pain in Ivy's stomach at the reference to their past. When Ivy nodded, Drake continued, "I kept in touch with Slade, who kept the stupid thing and recreated it. These come in very handy on both sides of the Force."

Ivy coughed again, trying to rip the bracelet off her wrist, nausea griping her tighter with every second she spent wearing it.

Drake stood, heading towards the door. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat in a few hours. And the room will be locked, so don't bother trying to get out. For now, enjoy your stay on the Thieving Banshee." And with that, he left the room, the door sliding shut and leaving her alone, heartbroken and sick.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is deputy Tristan speaking to the crew of the Thieving Banshee" Drake heard Tristan speak into the microphone next to him. "We have aboard our ship the one and only Ivy DeLuca! Yes, that's right ladies, the sweet little girl who stole our hearts so many years ago. Except for yours, Gazzy, you weren't with us back then but you know the story! Anyway, Ivy is now a Jedi and wields a kick-ass double bladed lightsaber which I may or may not have accidently torn up the entry hall with! Our captain has made the _genius _decision to take little Ivy captive and is now being held prisoner on this very ship! Please feel free to tell him how smart he is. Due to our lovely Jedi Guest/Prisoner, our trip to Domund Kass is being postponed, so you don't have to worry about hiding anything illegal you may or may not have just yet! We will be taking off within the next five minutes. More news as it develops! Tristan, out!"

Drake heaved a heavy sigh, settling into his chair in front of the galaxy map. Tristan just _had _to rile the crew up (and they would all be riled up). He was in for a mess this time. Good thing his nerves were all shot. Literally. With lightning.

Tristan sat down next to Drake, microphone in one hand, looking at Drake questioningly. He hit a button on the intercom dashboard and spoke into it. "Kitchen! Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the dash.

"Tristan!" Odette screeched from the speaker box, her voice robotic and loud. "Is Ivy really here or are you pulling my leg?" she demanded.

"Yes, she is indeed here," Tristan reassured. "Would you whip up a few extra helpings for dinner today? She is being held-" he paused, looking at Drake for the location of Ivy's prison cell.

"In my room," Drake growled, smirking slightly at the thought, enjoying the look of irritation and shock that flickered across his second's face.

"In the captain's quarters," Tristan finished, scowling. "You don't have to rush. Take your time. Just let me know when you finish so we can give it to her, okay?"

"Okay!" Odette confirmed with a chipper voice cutting off the line.

Tristan tossed the mic back onto the dash and turned to glare at Drake. "Would you like to tell me what's going on now?" he barked coolly, pink eyes glaring at Drake.

"No," Drake said calmly, refusing to rise to the bait. "Start take off," he ordered, ignoring Tristan's curse. He leaned forward and flicked up some levers, the engines roaring to life underneath and around him. The ship bellowed loudly as Tristan flicked on the drive core, the entry ramp rose into the ship and the airtight seals closed.

Drake took hold of the primary dive wheel, pulling back on it slightly to lift the ship a few scant feet into the air. Holding steady. Tristan flicked the flight couplings, the ship rising higher and higher into the air. Soon, they were above the spaceport, looking into the various Nar Shadaa buildings and ships, scowling. It had to be Nar Shadaa. He had to find her again on Nar fucking Shadaa.

"Preparing exit sequence," Tristan said, hitting more controls and switching gears of the ship. "Exit sequence prepped, ready for flight."

Drake thrust the drive wheel forward, the engines blazing hotly, then he pulled back, the ship shooting forwards and up, out of the smog of the city-planet and into open space. Drake could see Hutta, Nar Shadaa's host plannet, a short distance, the green and red atmosphere visible from space, the fumes obvious. He shook his head, glad to finally have escaped the landfill of a pair of planets, and turned the wheel, cruising the ship sideways and towards freedom.

"Will you at least tell me where we're headed?" Tristan asked indignantly. "Because that little detail applies to all of us."

"We're going to Tatooine," Drake said, doing his best to remain calm. "We have a job there that we sidelined for the Sith Lord." Drake did not mention that it was actually another job offered to him by the same Sith, but that wasn't something that the crew needed to know just yet.

Tristan groaned and flopped back in his chair, throwing his elbow over his eyes. "Not again… I'm still digging sand out of the engines from last time. A year ago."

"How about Hoth then?" Drake asked, going over the various jobs he was offered.

"How about someplace that doesn't have extreme weather conditions," Tristan retorted hotly. "Like Alderaan."

"Ord Mantel," Drake offered, smirking.

"You can't have dumb weather, you pick a warzone," Tristan muttered indignantly. Tristan hesitated, biting his lip, and Drake already prepped himself for an immediate denial.

"We could always drop Ivy off at the Jedi temple on Courescant," Tristan said slowly, unsurprised when Drake snapped angrily at him.

"Not fucking happening," Drake growled angrily, cold façade breaking in an instant to reveal the anger that was constantly lurking there. He had never taken his crew to Courescant, and he would never step foot on that planet. Never. It represented too much of misspent youth, of both hope and despair and loss. Tristan understood his reasoning, and had kept that information between the two of them, much to the crew's detriment.

"Which brings me back to the question," Tristan said stubbornly. "What is going on here? Why did we take her captive and I don't even want to _think _about why you locked her up in _your room._"

Drake snorted, trying to calm himself down. His fingers were itching to shoot something, but thanks to Ivy's comment earlier, he couldn't bring himself to touch one of his guns. She was right, he had changed. She had been gone less than a week before be bought his first blaster, and had shot someone with it a few days later. Killed after a few weeks. He had become the very thing he was trying to avoid before, and he knew why. And then she comes back, only to see him for the backstabbing bastard he had turned into. She feared him. He could see the twitching of her arms that she always got whenever she was holding back a hug. But he had also seen the disappointment and sadness in her eyes, the eyes that saw him for a rotten man.

"She was after the same Sith artifact that I was," Drake explained. "And she insisted only a Jedi could touch it. So the logical thing to do was take her with it. I get the artifact, she gets to be the only one to touch it in transit. We both win."

"No," Tristan countered. "You win. You're holding a Jedi prisoner for fuck's sake! What were you thinking? And good luck trying to get things back to how they were. You might've been living with each other before but forcing her back into that position isn't going to bring back-"

"I don't want things the way they were before," Drake said coldly, ignoring the pang in his stomach at seeing her in his bed, as she used to be but in a different context. "Putting her in there had nothing to do with me trying to win her over. I won't be trying to seduce her. When I want a woman, I go to her room, she doesn't come to mine."

"Adele did," Tristan snorted. "And Ivy isn't just another one of the trollops you go after. And she's a Jedi. You might as well be pinning after a Voss Mystic."

"I'm not pinning after anyone," Drake argued.

"And besides that," Tristan continued, ignoring Drake's rebuttal. "She was your best friend. You were never the same after she left, and I won't pretend I don't know why!"

"Maybe my change had nothing to do with her," Drake retorted, "and everything to do with the fact that I was shot up with Sith lightning and lost the feeling in half of my body!" He scowled, glaring at the open space before him, stars faintly visible on the horizon.

"Keep on lying," Tristan brushed away Drake's comeback. "But you aren't getting anything locking her up like that, regardless. And please, oh please, don't tell me that you slapped one of those Force-Constraints on her."

Drake didn't answer, guilty.

"You idiot!" Tristan planted his hand in his face, groaning aloud. "You should have cut out her heart while you were at it. Did you see her face when you were calling her your prisoner? Damn it, Drake, what are you trying to do?"

Again, Drake didn't answer, this time because he didn't have one. What was he trying to do? He didn't know. At all. All he knew was that she was not going to get away from him again. Not this time. Drake frowned, not liking where his line of thinking was going. He shook his head. No, he was going to go with what he knew. He did not want her to leave. Other than that, he was completely clueless.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake tried to ignore Odette's glares as he entered the kitchen, noting that the entire crew of this trip was also in the room, sitting at the dining table, eating from their own bowls of food. It had become a custom of their years ago to make homemade meals whenever possible, and eat as a family regardless. Yet another remnant of Ivy's influence that had never faded. Ever.

"What's for dinner today?" Drake asked the Mirialan woman, pretending she was smiling and not scowling, green skin wrinkled at the forehead as her face scrunched.

"Alderanian Stew," she said, tense, handing him a bowl of the steaming hot red-brown liquid, nerf meat floating amongst the vegetables. "Make sure to give her a hug for me since you won't let anyone see her."

Drake didn't need to ask who "her" was, knowing there could only ever be one "her" they were referencing in this situation. "Don't I get a bowl?" Drake asked curtly, frowning slightly at the various levels or aggravation and irritation what wafted towards him from his crew.

Odette began mumbling in her native tongue, Drake only able to pick up on a few words. She turned around and stalked back to the oven, using a ladle to angrily scoop out some of the stew from the giant pot and slosh it into another bowl. She clattered around the kitchen, picking up a steel tray and a pair of spoons, setting the bowl atop the tray and holding out her hand for the bowl Drake still held. He passed it to her, allowing it to join the other bowl. Hands on either side of the tray, she picked it up and turned around, doing so in a manner that only sloshed some of _his _helping out of the bowl and onto the tray.

Drake rolled his eyes and took the food, leaving the kitchen without a backwards glance to the rest of his crew, navigating the halls of the ship to locate his room. He punched in the keypad, twelve digits of mass confusion that only made sense in his brain. He had not been in here in hours, not sense he left Ivy in there, still reeling from the effects of the Force-Lock. The door slid open and he entered, a pang of guilt hitting him when he saw Ivy curled up on the floor in the corner of the room, hands at her head, knees drawn up.

Drake turned and set the tray of stew on the dresser next to the doorway and then walked around the foot of the bed, into the corner. He touched her arm, noting the stillness of her body, his worry growing by the second. Had he turned the setting too high? Was the force so much a part of her mental capacity that she couldn't operate without it?

Drake's hand slid up her arm to her chin, tilting it upwards and spilling her head from the cage of her hands. Her head was limp, eyes shut, breathing shallow. Drake cursed and maneuvered into the corner, crouching to gather Ivy into his arms. She was limp and pliant, and he stood, noting that she really was light. He deposited her gently in his bed, reaching over to the cuff.

Drake hesitated. He didn't want to take it off, solely for the purpose of keeping her from trying to escape. He didn't like being her enemy, but had no idea what else to do. Drake settled for lowering the setting, the resounding hum from the bracelet identifying the activity from the technology within the band.

He scooted Ivy closer to the center of the bed, sitting down on it beside her, legs draping over the edge and feet resting on the floor. He propped his elbows on his knees, head resting in his palms. The churning in his stomach did not sit well with him, especially the fact that he could actually feel the discomfort in his midsection.

Usually Drake's whole midsection was numb, along with his whole back, right shoulder and right arm. The initial blast of lightning from Ivy's former master had been unpleasant enough, but the rest had become torture. Less than a minute after the Sith attack, the republic ship had abandoned the rest of the unloaded cargo and took off, taking the crate with Ivy in with it. Drake had had only a split second of relief for his friend when the Sith Lord had taken his rage out on Drake, blasting him with jolt after jolt of lightning, throwing Drake around the hanger until his body was broken in sever places, bruised and burnt all over. The Sith had probably thought Drake dead when he finally left several hours later and only when confronted by a legion of Hutt security teams.

It was Adele who finally found Drake in the spaceport and notified the team of his condition, getting him to a Kolto tank to heal. She had been by his side for months before being discovered by a Sith Lord and taken to Korriban for training.

His whole life had changed drastically in those months, going from peaceful and content, happy even, to a dark whirling pool of anger and destruction faster than Drake had thought possible.

Ivy stirred beside him, her stomach growling loudly, a moan breaking from her throat. Her hands immediately rose to cup her head. "Ow…" she murmured, cringing, one hand lowering to drape over her stomach.

"Morning," Drake said, standing and grabbing her bowl of food, the one without the sloshed around food. Ivy struggled to sit up, resting back on her elbows then pushing herself upright. Drake wordlessly handed her the food, dunking a spoon in the bowl as soon as she took it.

Ivy sipped at the stew silently, refusing to look at him. What was worse though was that she took care to make sure she did not spill on the red saava silk sheets. Drake couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia, this whole predicament hitting too close to his numb heart.

He didn't touch his food, too concerned with making sure Ivy ate every last drop of her food. Her normally bright green eyes were clouded in pain and bloodshot. The food was clearly helping her, her nearly translucent skin gaining color with every bite.

"Odette would like me to hug you for her, but I don't think you would appreciate the gesture," Drake said, watching her expression as surprise and hope flickered across her face.

"Odette is here?" Ivy asked, ignoring Drake comment about hugging her. Her words were well enunciated, a testament to her Jedi education and training. Her back went straight, hands poised. Grace under pressure. Her head was held high, but not arrogantly or superiorly so. Her eyes held no contempt in them, only a calm serenity. "Can I see her? She asked, again in that eloquent manner, shutting him out and presenting the form of the Jedi she was now.

Drake had to fight the twinge to make her shed that mask, go back to the Ivy he knew. She had not been wearing this mask before; she had actually been struggling with her training and her emotions if the constant quoting of the Jedi code had anything to say about her mindset at the time.

"Yes, she's here," Drake informed her, frowning slightly. "As is Zynah and Jose. As well as Jack, Lilly, and one more guy you haven't met, Gazzini."

Ivy smiled softly, a warmth in her eyes. "Everyone's here. I'm glad."

That was it. She didn't ask about how they were doing, or about him. Drake narrowed his eyes, trying to figure her game out. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. Drake found himself growing especially aggravated with the whole situation.

He stood, opened the door to the room, stood aside to let her through, cocking his head through the doorway. She pulled her legs out from under her and off the edge of the bed, standing with a straight back and gentle posture, again forcing Drake to see her as the royalty he had called her earlier. He was not liking this new Ivy. She had accused _him _of changing, did she even see the changes within herself?

She walked through the door, not passing him so much as a glance, looking at the ship, eyes drifting all over the walls. Drake wondered what she saw in the shabby ship, less run down than the room they had shared all those years ago, but still only two star at best. The walls were washed, but still rusted and beaten down in places, its old age showing. Ivy's eyes glazed over these imperfections, and instead read something in them and walked down the hall, towards the center of the ship. Drake followed, watching Ivy as she evaluated the walls, navigating the ship as if she owned it. Damn, what had they _taught _her at Jedi School?

The thick smell of stew became strong in the hall, and Ivy picked up her speed, the grace she bore unaffected by such haste. She turned into the doorway into the kitchen the resounding cheers and cried of joy deafening.

"Ivy!" a loud chorus of voices chimed, chairs sliding back and, judging by the sounds, toppling over. Drake turned into the kitchen to see Ivy surrounded by his crew, all trying to worm her arms around her in a hug. Gazzini was the only one of his seven crew members who was not trying to embrace her, instead he watched the affair with blatant amusement.

Ivy was grinning widely, spinning around in circles, trying to hold each and every member of her old family closer to her, wiping away the tears on Odette's face as she wrapped one arm around Jack's shoulders.

"I've missed you all so much!" she half laughed, half cried, and Drake frowned when he saw the tears falling from her eyes as she turned to hug everyone. "Are you all okay? No one has prosthetic limbs, or anything?"

Odette burst out in tears, tacking Ivy in a bear hug, several of the others backing away slightly to give the sobbing girl room. Ivy wrapped her arms around Odette, cooing softly, even though Ivy's own tears dropped onto deep green hair. "It's okay," Ivy consoled, rubbing the back of Odette's hair. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Drake was suddenly thrown back to the past, after a particularly bad mission less than a month into Ivy's stay with him…


	8. Chapter 8

*AN*

I promise! This flashback only lasts for this ONE chapter, I swear!

*Ten Years Ago*Nar Shadaa*

Drake stumbled back into the hallway, followed by three members of his crew. He was battered and bruised, bleeding in many places over his whole body, trying to resist hissing in pain with every step. That was one raid that could have gone better.

Tristan carried Odette piggyback style, the mirialan girl with a broken ankle from her fall off a ledge and into a dumpster. Adele walked next to Drake, brunette hair tied into a pony tail at the back of her head, blaster in hand. She was still itching to shoot something, intent in her belief that they were being followed. Usually Adele's instincts were right on the mark, so Drake didn't complain.

"I've got a crate full of med-packs and stims," Drake said, "just come to my room." He cringed, hating to have to explain to his new roommate what had gone down. He hoped it wouldn't be enough to run her off…

He punched in the key code to his room, unsurprised to find Ivy at her makeshift kitchen counter, smoke rising from the burner, trying and failing to cook again.

"Home," Drake tried to laugh weakly, the effort causing him to cough. He entered the room, waving in his team behind him. "Brought over some friends, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ivy said, eyes scrunched up in confusion. "Are you- oh my!" she exclaimed, rushing forward past Drake to Tristan, back of her hand on Odette's forehead. "Is she okay? Set her down on the bed, I'll grab some med-packs."

"Who's this?" Adele asked, voice tense, sitting on a crate, watching Ivy bustle through the room looking for the medicine box.

"Guys," Drake started, moving to allow Tristan past him, laying a moaning Odette on his bed. "This is my new roommate, Ivy. Ivy," Drake called, noting that she didn't look at him, "these are our neighbors and members of my crew."

Ivy waved, tossing open a crate and fishing around in it for the med-packs. "Nice to meet you," she muttered, distracted, snatching a pack out of the crate and rushing over boxed strewn about the room to Odette. The girl was still moaning in pain, and Ivy took great care to check the girl's temperature again.

"Where's she hurt?" Ivy asked, voice tense and worried, brushing sweaty hair out of Odette's face.

"Broken ankle," Tristan informed her, giving the burnt food a hungry glare. "Can I have that?" he asked, rubbing his stomach carefully.

"Help yourself," Ivy muttered, bending over Odette's leg and gently pulling the pants up her ankle. She hissed at the red and swollen appendage, but reached back for the med-pack, taking great care with the wrappings and injecting medicine into the limb.

Drake sat on the floor, against the wall, watching the girls with fascination. They were all used to injuries and pain, Drake was not too worried about Odette and knew she would be okay, but Ivy was another story. She immediately took on the role of a nurse and cared for his team member, consoling the girl softly and tending to every wound.

Adele sat next to him, blaster tucked in its holster. "I'll ask again. Who is she," Adele asked, voice low so that only Drake could hear.

"I told you," Drake countered softly, rubbing a bruise on his arm. "She is my roommate." Drake didn't have any other response to her question unsure himself.

"Why is she here?" Adele asked curtly. "We can barely scrounge up enough money to take care of the eight of us ourselves, Drake. We don't need another mouth to feed."

Drake didn't comment, knowing his second had a point. He honestly did not even know why he took Ivy in in the first place. All he knew about her was that she was on the run from a Sith, which was enough of a reason to kick her out in and of itself. He just knew that her presence brought a sort of peace to his life that he wanted to hold onto. Her whole aura was of nurturing gentleness and compassion, something he desperately needed in his life. So he didn't make her leave, didn't ask her to stay either. They were just living, taking in each moment.

"You next," Ivy stood from the bed, glaring at Tristan, who was still scarfing down burnt stir fry.

"Wha'?" Tristan mumbled, swallowing hard and backing away, fear in his eyes. "What do you mean I'm next? You said I could eat it."

Ivy pointed to the crate she had sat on while tending to Odette, who was now silent and sleeping deeply in Drake's bed, breathing even. She glared at the boy insistently, lips pursed, waiting patiently for Tristan to sit.

Tristan crossed the room carefully, sitting on the chair, back to Ivy. Drake had to laugh aloud when ivy pulled the boy's shirt from his chest, Tristan exclaiming loudly at his sudden half nakedness.

"What are you doing?!" Tristan yelled, only to be shoved back down in the seat by Ivy, glaring daggers at him.

"Stop moving," Ivy ordered, slapping a kolto-patch over a large bruise on the back of Tristan's shoulder. She grabbed a band aid syringe and squirted a thick line of foam over a cut on his back, maneuvering around the squirming boy and squirting more of the foam bandage over every single cut.

"Like a mothering womp rat," Adele scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He can take care of himself newbie, you don't need to baby him."

Ivy ignored her, though Drake was sure that Ivy had not even heard Adele. She simply continued to tend to all of Tristan's wounds, scrutinizing every bruise and abrasion, tending to some, leaving others to heal on their own.

Adele rolled her eyes and stood. "See you later, Drake. I can't watch this anymore."

Drake didn't stop her, knowing that trying to get her to do anything she did not want to do was futile. Ivy straightened and gave Adele a blank look. "Bye?" she asked, confused, waving slightly, a syringe still in her hand. "Want me to look you over before-"

"No, I do not," Adele snapped, leaving the room in an instant.

Drake settled back, watching Ivy return to her ministrations, forgetting Adele in an instant with her task before her.

"Ok," Ivy exhaled. "You're done."

"Finally!" Tristan exclaimed, jumping up, hands in the air. He jumped over a crate and returned to the stir fry left in the bowl. He stuffed another chunk of food in his mouth and chewed loudly. "You know, this is really good if you taste past the burnt bit," he advised, reaching for another piece of meat.

Ivy beamed, smiling happily. Then she started, looking at Drake. She rushed over to him and sat on her knees, tilting his chin up and evaluating his bruises. "What did you do to yourself?" she asked him desperately, tugging on his shirt and insisting her remove it so she could tend to his wounds.

Drake smirked but waved his hands in front of him. "I'm fine, don't worry," he denied, but she tugged his shirt up anyway, pulling it over his head quickly. She gasped at a particularly ugly cut on his chest, immediately bringing up the syringe and pasting it shut. She ignored his rejections and continued to patch him up. Drake was not sure what to do, having never been fussed over for his injuries.

"You really don't have to do-" Drake started, but was silenced when Tristan stuffed a piece of burnt food in his mouth.

"Shut up and let her work," Tristan demanded, grinning mischievously.

Drake gave him a sour glare and mumbled, "Thanks, Tristan."

But Ivy turned and beamed at the boy. "Yes, thank you Tristan."

"You're very welcome, my culinary angel," Tristan laughed, handing Ivy another med-pack. She took it gratefully and continued to patch up Drake's wounds. Drake glowered at the pair. He had a feeling he was just gained up on.


	9. Chapter 9

*Ten Years Later*Now*

Drake frowned, watching Ivy revert back to her mothering self in seconds of being in the presence of a crying Odette. He moved over towards the table and picked up a toppled over chair, planning himself in it next to Gazzini.

"So this is the famous Ivy?" Gazzini asked, watching the exchange with amusement. Then he took in Drake's face and laughed aloud. "You look sour."

Drake ignored him, steeling a discarded bowl of stew and started eating, suddenly ravenous. He should've eaten earlier.

"Stop hogging my food, Drake!" Tristan yelled from across the kitchen. "You have lost food stealing privileges!" But the human didn't try and remove the bowl of stew from Drake's hands, he just stayed by the girls' side, caught up in the reunion.

Drake stood and stalked out of the kitchen, temper and nerves flailing. Maybe bringing Ivy aboard the ship was not the best of ideas. Or maybe he screwed up not at taking her prisoner, but at the slave lock. But still, for reasons unknown to him, he was loathe to drop her off anywhere, let her go, or let her out of his sight. To Hell with his crew, to Hell with her, she wasn't leaving.

He moved back towards the bridge, still fuming with rage at the rejection and anger from his crew. But he had one more person to deal with, someone much more dangerous than a cross Jedi or some angry smugglers.

Drake hit the button to the bridge door, the metal sliding sideways with a swish. The room was empty, computer screens, readouts and radars thrumming in operation. The bridge was built like a circle, various stations lining the walls of the room. The hyperglass windshield was open, the black of outer space open for him to see. The front left station, closest to the door, was the holo-station. The circular projector sat on the dashboard, the wall lines with various switches and buttons, used for finding the necessary frequency, and others used to secure call from various tracking programs.

He swiveled around the chair for the communications station, moving it aside so that he could move it out of the way, leaning over the desk section of the station. He flipped several of the switches and pressed down on a specific button combination, finding the number he needed.

The holo-projector began to thrum with blue light, the sound of the device turning on, gears working filled the otherwise silent bridge. It was several long minutes filled with Drake resisting the urge to pace before the call finally picked up, the form of a Sith Lord flickering above the projector.

The with was dark haired, dressed in casual leather Sith garb, also black. The Sith's lightsaber was fastened to his belt at his waist, his hands crossed over his torso.

"Drake" the Sith acknowledged, voice monotone and low. "I wasn't expecting your call so soon. You can't be anywhere near Dromund Kass after such a short time span."

Drake bowed his head in greeting, the only sign of submission that the Sith was going to get. "Lord Dylan," he said, voice tight with both residual anger and apprehension of the Sith's reaction to the news. "Sorry to inform your royal highness, but we have a slight problem with the delivery."

Lord Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Now that is problematic. Tell me what the problem is. Now." Drake could practically feel the irritation wafting from the hologram. But too bad, the Sith could deal.

"I retrieved the holocron, but a Jedi showed up and took it from me." Dylan opened his mouth, no doubt to berate the smuggler for his misstate and probably shook lightning at him _through _the holo-call, but Drake continued speaking. "We took the Jedi captive, but she refuses to hand over the artifact, and has been less than cooperative. Put the thing in her robes and won't let me even look at the damned thing. I won't be going to Dromund Kaas with a Jedi in tow. I am still willing to work the other jobs you offered me, so long as you're willing to wait." Drake frowned at the contemplative expression on the Sith Lord's face. He said nothing for a long minute, and Drake feared being force choked from across the galaxy.

"No, that is an acceptable arrangement," Lord Dylan finally said, watching Drake careful. "I warned you when you took this job not to touch the artifact, and there was a reason for that and the Jedi likely knows that reason. Better a Jedi handle it safely in custody than an untrained smuggler handle it and end up possessed."

"Possessed?" Drake asked, fear thumping in his chest. "What the hell do you mean by possessed?"

The Sith sighed, groaning and irritated. Looking like he wanted to drop the call and torch Drake for eating up his time. "Sith Holocron have the tendency to take on the mentality of the Sith who made it, becoming completely sentient. They also have the tendency to take over the minds of anyone untrained in the force at contact. If may be beneficial to you and your crew to keep the Jedi onboard. And unharmed, considering weakening her may allow the device to take her over. And a Sith possessed Jedi is not something you want to deal with."

Drake ignored the Sith's instructions regarding the Jedi and glared at him. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

The Sith did not even have the decency to shrug. He just stood there, glaring at drake. "I told you not to touch the artifact- that was all you needed to know at the time."

The smuggler itches to draw his blaster and shoot at the hologram, but was loathe to further damage his already battered ship. "Anything about the other half-dozen artifacts you want mw to track down that I need to know about?"

"You did not need to know about this one until the Jedi became involved," the Sith countered, undeterred. "I'll inform you of any information as needed." With that, the holocall dropped, and Drake was left to look at a blank computer screen behind the projector. Drake turned around abruptly and punched the metal wall, his hand completely numb to any and all pain he should have felt.

Fucking Sith! Fucking Jedi! Force user mind games and stupid fucking artifacts!

As Drake's nerved calmed down, he noticed the lingering ringing echo from his punch, having not realized that his punch to the wall had resulted in the painful sound ringing through the ship.

"You seem agitated," a voice noted, and Drake spun around, finding Gazzini leaning against the doorframe to the bridge, arms folded, watching Drake with a concerned scowl on his face. The Zabrak cocked his head towards the holo, lips pursed. "Problem?" he asked, stepping into the bridge, letting the door slide shut. Gazzini's horns reflected the orange and green lights on the holo-communicator station, the blue light of the projector flashing in his eyes, making the green color indiscernible. Usually the Zabrak's eyes glowed, but not now, a testament to his worry.

Drake frowned at his crew member. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked, cursing himself for not locking the bridge door before he called.

Gazzini shook his head. "None. Only walked in here after I heard you punch the wall. You okay? Need me to fetch Lilly?"

Drake inspected his hand, unsurprised to find the knuckles already turning purple in places and the flesh actually split open in others. The blood seeped out slow and slightly coagulated, yet another side effect of his condition.

But he shook his head, wiping the blood on his pants. "Nah, I'm fine. Just has a disagreement with the employer."

Gazzini scoffd and rolled his eyes, setting himself down on the chair Drake had moved aside. "I liked it better when we never only ever took short term jobs. This employer business is ridiculous. And when are the rest of us going to meet the big shot?"

"You won't be?" Drake said automatically, raising his fist to his face to lick at the blood, cringing when the coppery taste hit his tongue. "Believe me, if I had my way we'd be finished working for him as soon as possible." _Especially with this possession crap the Sith pulled,_ Drake added to himself, suddenly wishing he had never taken the jobs.

But he sighed heavily, knowing that there was no turning back now. The Thieving Banshee had already collected three artifacts for the Sith Lord over the last four months, and the pay had been nearly six figures for each. It was too late to back out of the deal, especially since they still had six artifacts left to retrieve, even excluding the holocron that Ivy was carrying.

Gazzini, oblivious to Drake's internal conflict, flipped with some buttons, fiddling with the holo. The holonet flickered on, and the Zabrak continued to pillage through the net.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked, moving down the alley to the bridge and settling in the captain's chair at the front of the bridge, right in front of the galaxy map.

"The girls started crying," Gazzini groaned in distress. "I don't do crying girls, especially when I can't do a thing about it."

Drake scoffed, but grinned nonetheless. That sounded like Gazzini. "How's Triatan handling it?" he asked, wondering how the lady killer was going to handle a roomful of crying girls.

"Blubbering around them like a baby," Gazzini laughed, conforming Drake's suspicions. "Though he wouldn't let Ivy out of his grasp. Something tells me I didn't get the full story."

Drake rolled his eyes at that. "No, you got the whole story," he muttered, disliking his second's behavior. He hoped the idiot wasn't still harboring that crush of his after nine years. HE wondered what the new Jedi would think of Tristan's skirt (or metal bikini) chasing antics? Then again, what would she think of Drake's?

Drake scowled and rubbed his face. He really needed to get his thoughts straightened out. Now.

"You're the only one in here," Drake announced to Gazzini. "So you get to pick out the next job. Tatooine, Hoth, Ord Mantel. Taris, Yavin or Csilla?"

Gazzini straighten in his chair abruptly, coughing, the seat creaking with the movement. "What are those options again?" Drake repeated them, watching Gazzini's stunned expression silently.

"Two extreme weather poles, a warzone, toxic wasteland, Imperial planet, and a border planet," Gazzini said, staring at Drake incredulously. "Please, oh please tell me you are kidding."

Drake shook his head. "Nope, like I said, crappy client."

"You can say no!" Gazzini insisted, glaring at Drake.

"Not to a Sith I can't," the captain countered, leaning back in the chair. "You want to try that, go on ahead."

Gazzini didn't answer that time, just turned the chair around and continued flickering through the holonet, ignoring the captain.

With a roll of his eyes, Drake spun the chair around, facing the galaxy map. "Fine, Tatooine it is. Closest planet.

Gazzini groaned aloud, further irritating Drake.

The Captain pocked up the speaker, the spiral chord tugging. Drake pulled the microphone close to his mouth, pressing the button to the device. "This is the Captain speaking. I'm here to inform you that we are next going to Tatooine. Anyone who wants out of this particular mission can be dropped off at home base on Falleen better come speak to me within the next eight hours. Out."

He released the button and threw the speaker onto the dash, leaning back in the chair. He flipped on auto pilot, the ship rerouting their course for Falleen.

"You aren't winning any favors acting like this," Gazzini advises sourly. "And everyone was pissed at you already."

Drake wanted to smack the Zabrak, but refrained, knowing it would only antagonize his crew even more.

Drake leaned back against the chair, gazing out blankly into empty space. He had no idea what to do now. He couldn't face his crew, not with all the emotions running amok. And he wasn't going to his own quarters until Ivy was in there, and not getting out until he bloody well said so. But again, that opened up a can of bantha shit that he wasn't ready to deal with.

He heaved a heavy sigh. He hated his life.


	10. Chapter 10

*AN*

Return of the flashback! Trust me, guys, these are _**very**_ important. This one is going to be a few chapters long.

New main character cast members here today. And a little bit of the past of some you've already met.

*Ten Years Ago*Alderaan*

Evelyn slid out of the ship, nerves buzzing excitedly. The hanger was now abandoned, no other Jedi either on the ship or on the docking bay. The coast couldn't be clearer. A bright, triumphant grin broke across the eight year olds face- there weren't even any droids in the room.

She jumped off the ramp, letting out a triumphant whoop. Her Jedi Youngling robes slid over the metal ramp soundlessly, keeping her warm against the cold of the Alderaanean hanger. She ran towards the door, eager to see the meeting.

This was the first Imperial and Republic truce meeting in decades, and she was going to be there for every second of it. It was beyond unfair that Master Rhayne had taken Aidan, Evelyn's older brother and current Jedi Padawon, and leave her with the other kids on Tython. So she wasn't a Padawon yet, she still wanted to be there! Besides, she had not left Tython or the Tythonian space station in her life. Being born to Jedi parents sucked, she didn't get to go _anywhere_.

Besides, the Republic was sending Jedi to the truce meeting, and everyone knew that the Empire was going to send Sith. Heck, Evelyn was sure that the delegate was actually going to _be _a Sith. The Jedi and the Sith were sworn enemies, even Evelyn, who was just a Youngling, knew that. She was going to be a Jedi, and she was most likely going to have to face Sith in the future. She wanted to be there to see what they were, see if they really were as evil as she had always heard from the stories. Evelyn had never been one to take information at face value, and wanted nothing more than to confirm the rumors with her own eyes.

She left the hanger, looking for traces of the other Jedi. She pulled out a datapad and looked at a map of the planet, narrowing in on the House Organa territory. The blue display narrowed in on the southwestern peninsula of the region, the blinking red dot showing Evelyn's location. And the Organa capitol city was less than an eight minute taxi drive away. Good thing she came prepared. With her parents' shared credits card.

She heard the bustling of the spaceport before she reached the main sector of the building. Her eyes widened, her skin itching to start jumping around excitedly. There were so many people! She had never seen so many people in her life! Some people were in lines to the check in, others were selling wares on the side, and yet again others sitting in chairs around the open space, eating or drinking.

She moved over towards the exit, eyes moving from the people to the rising mountains, snow blanketing the region in chunks. She left the building, the cool air hitting her face. Wow, even the _air _felt different here. It had a different texture to it, similar to the air on Tython but with a frozen nip that made the water in the air feel very different.

"You! Kid!" a voice hollered, and Evelyn turned her head, spying a… uh oh… Republic Officer, noting the durasteel armor and stars on the breastplate.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, saluting, pretending like she was supposed to be there. Nope, she had nothing to hide. Nothing at all. Aidan's number one rule: never let anyone know more than you do. He was smart for a newly appointed thirteen year old Padawon.

"What are you doing here, Youngling?" the Officer looked down at her. He was a twi'lek, blue skin marked by various tribal tattoos, especially down the twin head-tails. His eyes glared at Evelyn, suspicious.

"I am here with the Jedi for the truce meeting," Evelyn announced, holding her salute. "Sir," she added at the end, knowing that military people liked being called "sir". "I got lost in the spaceport and am trying to get to the Organa Palance for the meeting."

The Officer did not look convinced, but being in the jurisdiction of the Jedi there was not a whole lot that he could do. She silently thanked Aidan again for teaching her these things. He had warned her within his first week of being a Padawon that political games were tricky. Though Mom had also given her a lot of training on this kind of stuff, and Aiden taught her the things Mom thought that Evelyn was too young to learn.

"The other Jedi from the Order left here on a taxi almost half an hour ago," the officer said, bending down to look at Evelyn at eye level. "They did not say a thing about a missing Jedi Youngling."

She winced internally, trying to figure out a way she could worm out of this problem. "It is probably a practice," she argued quietly, without being conflictive. "They leave me behind a lot so that I can find my way back. It's training."

Still the Officer did not look convinced. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll call the unit at the castle and ask them, then I'll have one of my men give you a ride."

Evelyn winced, outwardly this time. "That would be interfering with my practice, sir," she pointed out. If he called them she would be in so much trouble.

"That won't be necessary, Officer," a different, lower, gruffer voice sounded. Evelyn turned to see a really, _really _tall man dressed almost entirely in black. Evelyn had actually never seen garbs like that. It was actually kind of… scary.

The Republic Officer straightened abruptly, removing his gun from the holder over his back. He did not point the rifle at the Sith, but stood ready to fire.

"Darth Gabriel," the officer greeted tersely. "I am Major Ti'va. I've been asked to escort you to the castle of House Organa for the summit. If you don't mind waiting a moment for me to solve this matter with the young Jedi."

Darth Gabriel shook his head, drawing Evelyn's attention to the Sith. She did not like him. He felt gross to her. Looked gross too. The only skin of his that she could see was on his head and was pale, the veins could be seen by the purple outlining.

Then she noticed two other Sith behind him, shorter. Kids. One boy and one girl. The girl was around Aidan's age, thirteen. The Chiss girl had bright pink hair, which was very unusual for that race and contrasted against the blue skin and pure red eyes. She wore black robes, cloth, almost entirely a dress with a hood on the back, grey rectangle marking on various portions of the dress. She wore a lightsaber on a leather belt around her waist, double bladed if the length was anything to go on.

The second child was older than Evelyn, but younger than the girl. He was a human boy, with slightly pale skin and dark hair. He looked a lot like the Darth, in both clothing and appearance.

The Darth looked down at Evelyn and laughed in false kindness. "We can take the little Jedi along with us, can't we Officer Ti'va?" he asked, holding out a large hand to Evelyn. "What is your name, little Jedi?"

Evelyn did _not _want to shake his hand, but this was why she was here- to meet Sith. She inhaled long and deep and held out her own hand, placing the tiny limb in his. The Sith's fingers closed over hers, shaking their paired hands gently.

"Evelyn Azamiel," she muttered, looking down at very large feet encased in very large boots. She did not want to be stepped on like a bug in those boots.

"My name is Darth Gabriel," he introduced himself. "This is my apprentice Isleen Faust and my son, Dylan." Evelyn nodded to the three of them, but said nothing, actually feeling herself about to tremble in the three Siths' presence. Even the officer was beginning to squirm, sweat actually dripping from the major's forehead.

Evelyn straightened her back, but still refused to look the Sith in the face.

"Hm," he said approvingly, straightening. "Very good job resisting my aura, Ms. Azamiel. You, Officer Ti'va, not so much. Where this girl is barely trembling and in direct contact with me, you are about ready to pass out standing a foot away."

Evelyn was surprised, but very pleased to hear the praise. When the Sith released her hand, she felt the oppressive force lift, and was almost jumping in success. She felt his presence, she resisted him! She was a good Jedi!

The officer cleared his throat loudly, nodding. "I'll prep the speeder, take you to the meeting immediately. Please wait here a moment." He scuffled away, leaving Evelyn, alone, with three very frightening Sith. All of whom were looking at her expectantly. What was she supposed to do?

"I will follow the young Major," Darth Gabriel said, giving both children a stern look. "You two stay here. I will see what can be done about our new Jedi friend. We do not want her to end up hurt, otherwise compromised, would we kids?"

Evelyn scowled at him as he walked away, following the Twi'lek. She wasn't their friend. She was a Jedi! Jedi did not make friends with Sith. She didn't need his help.

"How old are you?" the pink haired Chiss giggled, stepping forward to take a lock of Evelyn's coppery hair into her hand. "Dylan, I think she is younger than even you are."

Dylan rolled his eyes, snapping "Shut it, Isleen. And leave her alone before you get every blaster in this spaceport pointed at us." Evelyn's eyes darted back and forth between the two, suddenly suspicious. What was going on here? He pulled Evelyn's arm, tugging the girl out of Isleen's reach. He looked down at Evelyn, purple eyes gazing into gold ones, his face tense. "I would keep your distance from Isleen if I were you, Jedi."

Now _that _ticked Evelyn off. She jerked her arm back, hissing at him. "Don't touch me, Sith," she growled, feeling the power of the Force bend around her. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way, and she wished she was anywhere else.

"Wow," Dylan commented, smirking slightly. "A stowaway, liar and has anger management issues," he commented, tilting his head up in superiority. "You'd make a good Sith, little Jedi. Ever thought about a career change?"

"Don't you _dare _suggest such a thing!" she exclaimed violently, eyes flashing in rage. She would never turn Sith, even if she wasn't the perfect Jedi Youngling.

Isleen stepped closer to Dylan, wrapping her arms around his slightly shorter shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder. "She would make a good Sith, Dylan. Good call. Do you think Master Gabriel will let us keep her? She's cute."

Dylan scoffed, rolling his eyes, but did not push Isleen away. "We are here at a peace treaty, remember? Do you really think one of these Jedi would let us walk away with their youngling? Besides, you heard her."

"For someone who isn't even an Acolyte you do talk a lot," the Chiss muttered, ignoring Evelyn once again. "And _besides,_" Isleen quoted Dylan's bored tone perfectly before switching back to her demented, giggly one, "she isn't supposed to be here, they'd never miss her. And the guard and witnesses are easy enough to silence."

"With lightning, saber or credits?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

Evelyn perked at that, not understanding most of their conversation. "You have a lightsaber?" she asked them, knowing about Isleen but wondering if the boy had one as well. He was just a kid.

Dylan looked at her oddly, like she had suddenly turned into a kowakian monkey lizard, while Isleen only giggled, delighted, and untangled herself from her master's son.

"Why of course we do little Jedi," she taunted, bending down, hands braced on her knees as she lowered herself to Evelyn's height. "Don't you have a lightsaber? Or are you too impulsive for the big boys to give you one?"

Evelyn glared at her, finding the Sith's behavior very creepy. That never-ending toothy smile… it made Evelyn think of a Nexu… and that was not a pretty comparison.

"Stop antagonizing her," Dylan ordered her, stepping around the Chiss to look at Evelyn again, too close for the Jedi girl's comfort. He pulled back the Sith robes, revealing his own black lightsaber. He pulled the weapon off his belt and handed it to Evelyn, whose heart topped in excitement and eyes widened to the size of Coruscant.

"Really?" she asked, smiling up at the Sith before remember it was a Sith she was dealing with. She cleared her throat as she took the lightsaber, the weapon child-sized, but still too big for Evelyn's hands. Her fingers did not quite wrap around the whole of the hilt, not quite reaching the button.

With a grin, she rotated the lightsaber in her hands, her finger finding the activation button. Then she paused, looking at Dylan for permission. "May I?" she asked, knowing that a Jedi's (or a Sith's) weapon was an extension of his/herself, and was not to be handed away lightly.

Dylan stepped to the side, nodding, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, as if having second thoughts. But he nodded again, giving Isleen an expectant look, one that the Chiss ignored. Quite the contrary, she continued to smile maniacally at Evelyn, waiting for the Jedi to do something.

Smiling brightly again, eyes only on the lightsaber. She pressed her thumb into the small red button in the center of the hilt, making a small sound of joy as the red beam emerged from the weapon, the sound loud in the area. She giggled slightly, swinging the weapon back and forth, unsure of how to properly wield it but having too much fun to care.

"Dylan!" the Darth yelled, approaching with Major Ti'Va. "What is she doing with your lightsaber?" he hollered, scowling at the two children. "I said to take care of her, not to give her your weapon!"

Evelyn quickly switched off the lightsaber and handed it back, bowing her head. She said nothing, unsure of what to say in the presence of such an angry looking Sith.

Dylan took back the lightsaber soundlessly, shrugging slightly, unimpressed with the sight of his father. "I gave it to her to calm her down. She's rather feisty for a Jedi."

Isleen giggled again, nodding at her mentor. "I think she'd make a good Sith, boss. She isn't even supposed to be here, can we keep her? A few years on Korriban and she would make an awesome apprentice. And I think Dylan likes her too."

"Silence," he snapped, glaring at all three of the kids, eyes resting on Dylan.

Isleen quieted, but her cocky and amused expression did not fade at all.

Major Ti'Va cleared his throat, giving the Darth a weary look. The he turned to the three kids. "The speeder is prepared for transport. If you would just follow me."

*AN*

What did you guys think?

OH! And update on Evelyn and Aidan's parents. Evelyn and Aidan are the children of Kira Carson and Jedi Knight Antoni. I wonder if this "child of the emperor" business can be hereditary… those two kids seem very devious. More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

*Still Ten Years Ago*

Evelyn ditched the group of the three Sith the minute the speeder hit the outside of the Organa Castle. Isleen was really beginning to scare her and the Darth's rage was starting to seep into Evelyn's skin, making her begin to shake with fear again. She didn't like it.

She ignored the stares of the various soldiers and stormed into the castle, desperate to find her brother and the other Jedi. She didn't care that she would be in enormous trouble when they found her, she wanted far away from the group of Sith. She was beginning to believe the rumors now.

Evelyn was inside the castle for less than thirty seconds when she skidded to a halt, shoes squeaking loudly in the room. There, at the entrance to an enormous hallway, was Jedi Master Seth Phobos. His arms were crossed, black Jedi-robes blending in with the black of his skin and eyes. Evelyn had never noticed before, but the color of his robes and features was very Sith. As was the glare he gave her.

Evelyn bowed her head sheepishly, knowing she was caught. But that was okay. Better be in the company of a cross Jedi than a Sith in any mood.

"Took you long enough," the Jedi muttered darkly, cocking his head behind him. "We expected you ten minutes ago." With that he turned around, walking away and deeper into the castle.

Evelyn stared at him, her heart dropping to her stomach in confusion. "What?" she asked, running after the Jedi, beyond confused. "You knew I stowed away?" she asked, both relieved and scared. "When did you find out?" she asked insistently, needing to know where to fix her stealth tactics. Maybe she should have listened to Aidan and learned how to actually force stealth… She was going to be a Shadow, after all, she needed to know these things.

"As soon as you snuck onto the ship," Seth commented gruffly, slowing his walk so that the eight year old could walk slightly behind and to his side. "I wanted to boot you off the ship and back to the academy, but Rhayne thought testing you would be a good idea."

A test. Evelyn smiled softly, glad that they weren't mad at her, but also upset that they had caught her so soon. "Did I pass?" she asked, her competitive streak kicking in. "Come on, Master Seth!" she cheered, fear of the Sith completely forgone, excitement kicking back in. "How'd I do? Was sneaking under the floor paneling in the brig a good idea or not good enough. I _knew _I should've hidden in the engine room. The sounds of the machines would have disguised my breathing better."

"Where do you learn these things?" the Jedi Master muttered, without actually talking to her. He rounded a corner, walking up a flight of stairs. Evelyn raced up the stairway, running ahead of Seth, reaching the second flood and grinning as she did so.

"Mom taught me that one!" Evelyn giggled, jumping up and down at the top of the stairs, waiting for Seth to climb up at his leisurely pace. "Mommy and Aidan teach me things on the weekends when I don't have training!"

Seth rolled his eyes as he reached the top. "Of course Kira would be teaching an eight year old self smuggling. I would advise you to be more careful with the lessons she teaches you. They will be of use in the future but as of now they may get you into trouble."

Evelyn saluted him happily, grinning as she announced "Yes, sir!"

Seth nodded at her, walking down the hall, motioning for Evelyn to follow behind him. She chases after him, running past the dark Jedi, pausing for a moment to hop around, back and forth on either leg, then spin around, waiting for him to catch up.

"You are entirely too energetic, Youngling. Calm down," he advised, entering into a room that Evelyn had already passed. "There is no emotion, little Azamiel, there is peace. Your energy is inspiring for your future, but you are missing vital pieces of this little adventure."

Evelyn stopped hopping and ran after Seth again, blushing in slight embarrassment.

Then she blushed in shame, and muttered. "Um, Master Seth?"

"Yes?" he responded, continuing to walk and not pausing to look at her, "What now child?"

"Uh," she muttered, unsure on how to proceed. "I… might have… met the Sith delegates at the spaceport…"

At that, Seth paused and rounded to stare incredulously at the Youngling. "Say that again," he ordered calmly, emotionlessly.

Evelyn cleared her throat, and looked down at her feet. "I met the Sith at the spaceport, Darth Gabriel and his son Dylan, as well as his apprentice, Isleen. They kept talking to me and gave me a ride here. I thought you should know," she said, keeping her head down but flickering her eyes towards Seth's face.

He groaned aloud and rubbed his hand over his face, turning around and continuing his walk. "This is something for Master Rhayne to hear. Come along, Evelyn."

It was a short walk from there to the council room. Evelyn stepped through a rather large doorway and looked around the room shyly, noting Master Rhayne, Aidan and two other Jedi standing in the center of the enormous circular room. Chairs and tables were laid out in several rings, from the center of the room to the edges.

"Evelyn!" Aidan called from his Master's side, waving, a bright smile on his face. The thirteen year old boy's brown hair was slicked and pulled back, unusual for him. He also wore blue-tan robes instead of his usual brown.

Evelyn grinned and raced forward one more, energy reignited. "Aidan!" she cheered, hopping onto a table in her way and jumping off if it, flying through the air, arms outstretched, ready to flying-tackle her brother in a hug.

Aidan caught her easily, arms wrapping around her as the children laughed. "We were waiting for you!" he cheered, settling Evelyn's feet down on the ground and releasing her from the embrace. "You fooled at the flight personnel, Evey!" he laughed, ruffling her hair. "Good job! Remind me to buy you a cake when we get out of the meeting."

Rhayne sighed good-naturedly, shaking her head. "Yes, Evelyn, you did well. But please refrain from sneaking aboard ships in the future. Aidan, if you would be so kind as to refrain from encouraging her."

"It's not just me!" Aidan defended himself, grinning. "Mom's been teaching her too!"

"I am well are of Kira's extracurricular lessons she has been teaching the two of you," Master Rhayne said, giving the two Azamiel children a stern look. "But that does not mean that you can flaunt these skills for your own entertainment or to test yourselves."

"Yes, Master," both children said simultaneously. Evelyn saluted the Jedi Master, Aidan looked at her funny for doing so.

"Also, neither of you will be in the room during delegations," Rhayne informed the children, much to their detriment. "Master Casiel will take the two of you to the library and teach you Alderaanian history. If he says you do well, you may sit in for one of the later meetings. This will take several days, so there is no need for you to rush. Take your time."

"Rhayne, we have a slight problem," Seth said, interrupting the scolding. "Evelyn ran into Darth Gabriel and his kids at the spaceport."

"Son and apprentice," Evelyn corrected, earning several glares. She ducked behind her brother, his taller form shielding her from the adults.

"What happened?" Rhayne asked, giving Evelyn a stern look. "Evelyn, come out and tell me what happened. Did they hurt you?"

Evelyn peeked from behind Aidan's back. "No. But one of them said I would make a good Sith and asked to keep me. I'm not a pet, they can't _keep_ me," she muttered. The she grinned. "But one of them let me hold his lightsaber! It was cool! I can't wait to start lightsaber training! Oh, they're really good too! Not good like nice good," she started babbling, "actually, they were really creepy, but the apprentice girl knew I was not supposed to be here. Don't know how. But she did. Actually, they all seemed to know."

Rhayne sighed, straightening. "I've never met Darth Gabriel, or his children. But the apprentice I have heard of. Seems to be making a name for herself in the Empire, especially for an alien. Evelyn, we will be here for a while. I am going to ask you never to go anywhere one of them asks you to go, okay?" she asked, speaking slowly, giving the child a stern look. "We are here on a peaceful mission, so for now that is the most we can do."

Evelyn froze as the ominous presence entered the room. She glanced towards the door, unsurprised to see Darth Gabriel and the other two Sith following close behind him.

"Jedi Master Rhayne," Gabriel said, voice rumbling dangerously. "Pleased to finally meet you. And I see the little Jedi made it here safe and sound. Excellent. Now, when can these delegations begin?"

Evelyn nibbled on her promised Alderaanian cake, sitting on the windowsill to her room. The two moons of Alderaan shone through the night onto the rolling mountains, snow glittering slightly. Her mind was too active to sleep, buzzing with the day's events. The history lesson had been mentally stimulating enough, but the encounter with the Sith was what had been occupying Evelyn's mind for the last several hours.

She tossed the last bite of the cake into her mouth, chewing happily. She loved cake. They hardly ever got it on Tython. All healthy food. Healthy for the body and healthy for the mind. She understood why health was important, but she did cherish the occasional treat.

Evelyn sat up, eyes on the ground. She saw something moving on the ground below, several somthings, actually. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a feel for the life form moving through shrubs and rolling hills.

The she smiled, spotting one of the smaller forms dashing from one bush to the next. Akk dogs. She loved akk dogs. With a laugh Evelyn slid out the window, hung her body down the exterior wall, hands hanging strongly to the windowsill. She waited until her whole form was dangling down the wall before she let go, feet falling a few inches before landing on the soft grass.

The akk dogs made soft yipping sounds as she hit the ground, one cub peaking from the bushes curiously.

"Hi little akk dog," she cooed, bending down, hand outstretched, blue frosting still sticking to the tips of her fingers. The dog stalked forward, slowly, red reptilian head reflecting the moonlight of the skin. "Come here," she beckoned, speaking sweetly. "I won't hurt you."

"No, but they might hurt you," a voice sounded.

Evelyn jumped, the akk dog barking in surprise at the sudden movement and ducked back into the bush. Evelyn scowled as she looked into the face of Dylan, dressed in deep red cloths, looking like sleepwear. The Sith boy returns. She was getting tired of being snuck up on today.

"What do you want?" she growled, turning her back on the boy and returning to try and coax the animal out of hiding. She clicked her tongue a couple of times, drawing out the akk dog. The little animal made a small bark, stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked her, leaning against the back wall to castle Organa. "You do know that things mom is probably in a different bush, waiting to eat you." He spoke in the same bored, monotone voice.

"Then you have one less Jedi to worry about," Evelyn reasoned in false sweetness, refusing to turn her head to the left to look at him. He was the enemy. Then she frowned. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for this.

"You're hardly something to worry about, Youngling," Dylan retorted, crossing his arms, kicking out his legs as he lounged against the wall.

The akk dog finally reached Evelyn's outstretched hand, sniffing at the fingers before tentatively licking at the frosting. "That's a good puppy," Evelyn chimed, letting out a soft laugh. She reached out further, petting the puppy's head. The dog barked happily, pressing its brow into her palm, stepping closer.

Evelyn tossed the Sith a triumphant grin, mocking him for his lack of faith. "See? Nothing to worry about." Dylan raised an eyebrow, cocking his chin towards the bush. Curiously, Evelyn looked at the shrubbery, confused. What was he going on about?

Then the bush rustled, drawing Evelyn's eyes in-between the leaves. She saw the glistening eyes of a much, _much _larger akk dog, who began growling.

Evelyn's breath caught in her throat, and she slowly stood, eyes locked on the sluggishly emerging akk dog. The growls echoed over the area, the claws of the beast digging into the ground with every step.

"Easy there," Evelyn cooed, holding up her hands, taking a step back. "I wasn't going to hurt him, I swear. Now just let me back away and I won't do anything to-"

The dog barked, the sound loud and almost blowing out Evelyn's ear drums. The monster bent back on its mind legs and jumped, jaws open, growling viciously.

On instinct, Evelyn raised her hands over her face, backing away quickly, tripping over her own two feet. She fell onto her backside, arms thumping into her face from the fall.

She almost missed the flash of red, arching over her head. Evelyn let out a small scream, crying in distress. The body of the akk dog fell to her side, lifeless. She had felt the lifeforce draining from the animal as it died. It had felt awful. The sensation of death made her nauseous, and the girl scrambled backwards, away from the boy as he switched off the lightsaber.

He had moved so fast… Evelyn had not seen him move. He only looked about ten years old. How in the world had he… She shook her head vehemently, it did not matter.

The baby akk dog was crying softly, nudging the body of its parent, lying dead in the snow. Evelyn's heart broke for it, and she reached out, cradling the puppy to her chest. She looked up at Dylan, rubbing the puppy softly. "You didn't need to kill it," she cried softly, noting the tears that fell down her face. "It didn't know…"

Dylan sighed heavily and pocketed the lightsaber. "You're welcome," he muttered, turning around and walking away without another word.

Evelyn wanted to thank him, but she couldn't voice the words, not when the small animal in her arms was crying softly. But he did save her life, she could not deny that. She also had no idea how to take it. What should she have done?

*AN* End of flashback. What did you guys think? Comments, questions? Dylan confusing anyone? The chaos awaits!

Some side notes. Note 1. I have no idea whether or not Alderaan has two moons. In SWTOR we never see Alderaan at night time. Note 2. Seth is Ivy's mentor later on. It is about two months after this that Ivy has to leave the other kids and escape to Coruscant. Note 3. I have finished the Jedi Knight story line in game (and I have completed the Kira Carson romance, and it is awesome), but to avoid spoilers I will not be commenting on storyline material in here. Note 4. The delegations they are talking about are the delegations of ownership of Alderaan. Organa is now the ruling house of Alderaan and the Empire and Republic is negotiating a truce over the planet.

Hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming soon! From Evelyn's PoV again, but in real time!


	12. Chapter 12

*Ten Years Later*Now*

Evelyn was roused from her sleep by the insistent beeping of her holo, the chime slowly pulling Evelyn from a very enjoyable dream. She groaned, squinting her eyes, rolling over, the sheets and comforter rustling as she did so. She pulled an arm from under the comforter to throw over her eyes. Her arm was soon freezing, the warmth underneath the comforter toasting the rest of her body comfortingly, but not for her no longer shielded arm. Apollo, her pet akk dog, now fully grown, lay on her feet, snoring silently, undisturbed by the ringing of the holo. She felt her pet's weight on her shins, the dog's head resting on his favorite spot.

She breathed heavily, trying to force herself to wake. She peaked an eye open, noting that the room was still completely dark. She let out a groan; who could be calling her at this hour? It was probably around midnight.

Then her eyes snapped open and she jerked upright, recognizing the special ringing of her second, private holo. The one that only one other person in the galaxy had.

She twisted her torso, towards her nightstand, and snatched the small, circular, audio only, portable communicator, still beeping at her. She flipped the button on the side, a scowl forming on her face.

"Padawon Evelyn," the voice said, a the dark and smug sound grating on Evelyn's nerves. "Good to hear from you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. He said it like she had called him. Cocky bastard. "Lord Dylan," she greeted sourly, laying back down in her bed sideways, shifting her feet into a more comfortable position as she propped her head on one elbow, setting the communicator on the nightstand. "Isn't it around o'stormy'o'clock Dromund Kaas time?" she yawned, pointing out the non-existent time change between Tython and Dromund Kaas. "What do you want?"

It wasn't good hearing from the bastard on a good day, and no day involving him was a good day. So it was never good to hear from him.

"What, I can't check on my Jedi friend?" he asked, arrogant voice smirking, even though Evelyn could not see him.

"You're not a friend," Evelyn countered, yawning, completely relaxed. She was used to dealing with the now Sith Lord. Several times had their paths crossed after that first meeting on Alderaan, and she was quickly growing accustomed to his behavior, even though it really did piss her off. The smug, cocky bastard had somehow dropped the communicator on her person less than two months after she was inducted as a Padawon at thirteen years old, five years prior. She never managed to figure out how he had done it, not after their many conversations and her many attempts to throw the damned thing away, only to find it mysteriously reappeared.

"That hurts me, Padawon," she wined sarcastically, making Evelyn cringe in irritation. He always managed to bring out the wrath in her.

"I'll repeat" she snapped, irritable at her rude wake-up, Apollo shifting on the bed at her tone. "Its nighttime where I'm at, its nighttime on the Imp capitol. What is so important for you to call at this asinine hour?"

"It's always dark on Dromund Kaas," Dylan countered, "so I really hadn't noticed."

Evelyn rolled her eyes in response.

"Where are you right now?" Dylan continued, ignoring Evelyn's blatant irritation that he could probably feel radiating from his communicator.

The Jedi scoffed. "There is no way I am telling you that. By all rights I should have ignored your call." _This time, and every other time. _

"But you didn't. You never do," Dylan countered smugly, dodging all of Evelyn's attempts to trap him during their mind-chess game. "Would you mind telling me what planet you're on at least?"

Evelyn wanted to Force blast the device into oblivion. "O told you, I'm not telling you anything!"

"How about whether or not you are on a planet at all? He continued his questioning.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Evelyn snapped. Beyond pissed now. When Dylan neither answered not dropped the call, Evelyn snapped, "I am on a planet, and was having a very nice dream before you woke me up to play twenty questions."

"Was I in it?" Dylan asked, jumping on her slip of the tongue.

Evelyn slapped herself in the face, irritated with herself. "No," she responded honestly. The she grinned, determined to give him as little insight to her brain as possible. She continued sarcastically, "But I was having a lot of fun swimming in liquefied Zharian cake."

"That sounds like you," Dylan commented smugly, the tone of his voice clear that he did not believe her and was just playing along. "Though I am glad to know you are alright."

Something about that last statement bothered Evelyn. It sounded… ominous.

"Explain that," she demanded, glaring at the communicator. "Now Dylan." What was going on? "If I find out that you've captured a Jedi or bombed a building killing everyone inside I swear to you I'll-"

"No," Dylan interrupted her immediately. "To my knowledge, no Sith has his- or her- hands on a Jedi."

Evelyn sighed in relief. The Sith Lord was a lot of things, but to her knowledge he had never lied to her. Twist the truth and use word play to give a statement multiple meanings? Yes. Answer a question with another question in order to trick her into thinking he had answered? Hell yes. But lie? No. Mentioning both genders was a balm to her worry, providing her with very little other options that she could weasel out of that statement for analysis.

"Talk, Sith," Evelyn ordered again, knowing how much Dylan hated it when she lumped him together with the rest of her natural enemies. "What is going on?"

Evelyn could feel the rage boiling on the other side of the communicator. He was silent for a long time, and Evelyn was beginning to regret calling him a Sith. Almost. No, she felt to regret.

"I got word form an employee of fine that he has captured a Jedi," Dylan finally said. "The description sounded a bit like you in terms of stupid determination."

The Padawon straightened, afraid for the first time since the conversation began. "But you didn't get a name?"

Dylan let out a short, humorless laugh. "I didn't call to send you on a rescue mission," he said. "I'd stay well out of this if I were you."

"I'm not leaving a Jedi to one of your Imperial lackeys!" she yelled at the comm, stirring Apollo from his sleep and causing the akk dog to whine pathetically at his awakeing. "Now talk! What do you know?!"

"She is with a group of smugglars," Dylan clarified, undeterred by Evelyn's yelling. "And from what I could gather, they are taking care of her aside from holding her prisoner. Refused to even fly into Imperial space to complete a job that would have paid into the six figures."

At that, Evelyn relaxed, but only slightly. "I still want to know," she insisted stubbornly.

"I can't tell you a thing," Dylan said, just as persistent. "I don't know anything else. The Jedi was not my concern in the conversation, other than verifying whether or not the Jedi was you."

"I am a Padawon still," Evelyn countered, "as you so often enjoy pointing out."

"Ah, but you'd never let anyone who took you captive know that," he responded. "Good night little Jedi." With that, the call dropped, and Evelyn flopped onto her back, exasperated. How much longer was she going to have to deal with him?

Evelyn sighed, sitting back up, reaching down the bed to pet Apollo. The dog made a slight sound of assent, what would have been a purr were the animal a cat. With a small laugh, Evelyn swung her legs out of bed, standing, motioning for her pet to stay on the bed and go back to sleep.

She crossed the small dorm room to the dresser and tugged open a drawer, pulling out a Padawon robe and draping it over her sleeping gown. She slipped on a pair of slippers and walked out of the dorm room, pacing down the hallway, leaving the residential quarters of the Jedi Temple.

She was on the lookout for other Jedi, but at this time of night, the temple was clear. The moment Evelyn could confirm that she was not being watched, she broke out into a full sprint, using her Force powers to add a boost to her speed.

She raced up the ramp and ran towards the archive room on the second floor, bursting through the doorway and into the dimly lit library.

She made a beeline for the computer desk in the center of the room. On it was the most important database that Evelyn had at her disposal. The Jedi database. In it, was a list of every single Jedi, Padawon and Youngling in recorded history, a birthdate, death date if applicable, and their current location (planet, ship, moon, space station, et cetera). It also listed Jedi who were missing in action or were confirmed to have been taken prisoner. Unfortunately, Jedi statuses were changing all the time, and the archive was not updated nearly enough to be rightly effective. But it could be of use for simpler things.

Evelyn sat herself down in the chair, flipping through the log on screen, accessing the database. She glanced at the filters, first limiting by female Jedi, then removing Jedi confirmed deceased, then again by Jedi stationed in the temple (for that occupation was updated the most).

She breathed out a sigh, noting the size of the list. Aka, huge. She proper her head on her elbow, reading through the list, looking at stations, trying to figure out who would be most likely to be captured by smugglers of all things.

When her eyes reached the listing of Padawons, her mind stopped. She narrowed in on Ivy DeLuca, station unknown.

Ivy was a friend of Evelyn's, and had spoken to the girl about three days ago. Ivy was tracking down a Trandoshan on Nar Shadaa, smuggling a Sith artifact off planet… Three days. Sith. Dylan was a Sith. The Trandoshan was a smuggler. Three days… Ivy should have contacted her by now….

That was way too coincidental. Forgoing the time of night, Evelyn pulled up the attached holo-communicator on the archive desk, dialing in Ivy's number and frequency. The call buzzed in progress, noting that it had not yet been answered. Evelyn waited impatiently, to no avail. After several minutes the call dropped by default, and Evelyn's heart stopped.

She just _knew _something had gone wrong! That nervous feeling she had when Dylan first mentioned a captured Jedi…

Steeling her resolve and trusting her instincts, she jumped from the chair and raced back to her room throwing off her robe to remove her sleeping garbs, dressing ready for a long journey. She snatched her lightsaber from the night stand, flicking on the button to make sure all the gears were in order, as she always did right before a mission. She grinned when the twin yellow beams of light protruded from either end of the metal cylinder.

She nodded to herself, switching off the lightsaber, attaching it to her belt, and called to Apollo. "Come on buddy! We have some hunting to do!" she chimed, happier on the outside than she was on the inside. The akk dog grudgingly stood on the bed and hopped down, moves sluggish and half-asleep.

She left the room and crossed the hall, descending the hall. She had one more stop to make.

Reaching Ivy's dorm door, Evelyn waved her hand over the electronic, Force-sensitive lock. Ivy had given Evelyn access to the room ages ago, and Evelyn was never happier for that fact before than she was now. The door swung open, revealing the dark interior of Ivy's bedroom.

Asleep on the bed was Ivy's own pet, a small, grey Nexu cub, clearly roused from its own sleep when Evelyn opened the door. Usually the cat did nothing but antagonize and mess with Evelyn and every other Jedi in the temple, but it seemed to sense the urgency of the situation from Evelyn.

"Looks like Ivy might be in trouble, Thalia," Evelyn said to the devious cat. "Want to come and help me find her?"

At that, the cat stood and lept off the bed, sitting at the front of Evelyn's feet, the head of the animal rising to her knees. Apollo sat behind Evelyn, the two animals stared at her, waiting. The Nezu's split tail swished back and forth, waiting for an order.

"Ready to go?" she asked them, eager to leave and go rescue her friend.

"Go where?" a voice asked, causing Evelyn to groan aloud. Of course she would be caught.

She turned around slowly, unsurprised to see Aidan, now a full-fledged Jedi knight, standing behind her, arms crossed and giving her a reproachful look. "Feel a disturbance in the Force?" she asked him sarcastically.

Her brother raided his eyebrows. "Go where?" re repeated.

"I'm going to find my friend," she told him. Most other Jedi in the temple would have told her to calm down and wait, would discourage her impulsiveness. But this was Aidan, and he knew her. He understood her.

"I just heard from Ivy's mentor," Aidan said slowly. "Master Seth said that we went missing about twenty hours ago and hasn't heard from her. How'd you know?"

Evelyn groaned ruefully. She almost regretted their policy of not lying to one another. Almost. Nope, not at all. "My usual, creepy contact."

Aidan frowned, his disapproval clear. "She is being held by a Sith? Dylan of all people? You're not going near him alone."

Evelyn shook her head. "Not Sith and not him. Smugglers in his employ."

"Master Casiel won't be happy," Aidan pointed out. "But I will see if I can stall him for a little while."

"My master can deal," Evelyn growled, petting the top of Apollo's head. "My friend needs my help." With that, she gestured to the two animals and the trio left the hallway, making way to the spaceport.

They had a hunt to do.

*AN*

You didn't think I had forgotten about trapped little Ivy, did you? Noooo. I told you, everything would come together.

NO! Casiel is not Castiel from Supernatural. Name was inspired from him, but the two are very different people. Casiel is another OC of mine.

As usual, comments and questions appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

*Thieving Banshee*Less than an hour after Dylan called Evelyn*

Ivy found herself lying in Tristan's side on the couch a few hours later, watching Odette and Jack play chess. The rest of the crew retreated to their quarters, exhausted. As it was, the last remaining four in the lounge were all yawning themselves, including Ivy who had been trained to stay awake for extended periods of time. Aside from her slave-band induced, very uncomfortable nap, she had been awake now for nearly two and a half days. It had been eighteen hours now since she boarded the ship and she wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and _sleep_. But Drake seemed adamant to keep her locked up in his room for her prison and she was in no rush to return.

So instead she lay on her back, feet kicked up on the couch, back leaning against Tristan's side as his arm draped around her shoulders. His steady breathing made Ivy's torso move in rhythm, even though her own breathing was off by a few beats and the opposing movements were slightly jostling. But she didn't mind. In all honestly, Ivy found herself slowly falling asleep, eyes drifting shut, heart rate slowing. She wanted so desperately to just pass out for a few days, to rest but Drake had not yet retired to the room, no doubt waiting for her.

It had nearly killed her to be so indifferent to him, so cold and very Jedi. Years of training on the emotions of the heart had taught her something very important. She had fallen in love with her old smuggler friend. She was no fool, and it wasn't that heart to figure out, especially when coping with the pain of his loss. She had confided in her friend Evelyn about it a few years into Jedi training, and after the girl had finished smothering Ivy in hugs, the pair had sat down and had a long conversation about it. She had commented that, though the experience was painful, it would give her an edge as a Jedi, an ability to understand and relate to people in a way that few other Jedi could. Ivy had embraced that, tried to turn her never-ending grief into something positive, something that could _help _people. But the hole in her heart, though grew easier to deal with, never healed.

Now she was stuck in this tangled, emotional mess, happy with seeing her family again, happy with seeing Drake alive, but aching and breaking at his cruelty. The cold persona he faced her with. She'd listened to story after story from the other crew members of the last few hours, the pit of dread growing with every passing second. What was she supposed to do now?

Tristan yawned deeply, resulting in Ivy yawning soon after. She laughed softly at the chain, but only yawned again after Odette did. Jack mumbled something and lay down, cushioning his head with his arms, immediately falling asleep.

Ivy took that as a sign that she needed to get the remainder of the crew to sleep. She patted Tristan on the knee and stood up, Tristan following in close pursuit. Ivy crossed the room and held out a hand to Odette, pulling the girl up. The Mirialan girl wobbled, drowsy, and Ivy did her best to keep the pair from stumbling.

"Come on," she said, guiding Odette to the hall. "I'll need you to tell me where the crew barracks are."

Odette nodded, mumbling unintelligibly. Ivy saw Tristan pick up Jack and throw him upside-down over his shoulder, following the girls to the crew quarters. The three stumbled around the ship, navigating the narrow halls. The other crew members were snoring softly in their bunks, the beds in grooved carved into the walls, two beds to a column, three to a row, and both walls held bunks. Ivy could see drawers and shelves in the walls of the grooves, personal decorations and baubles strewn about. It was spacious, especially for a crew quarters on a ship of its size. Then again, she saw little burn marks here and there, noted empty holes for screws, clear signs of modification.

So Drake had allowed them to make the room more comfortable. That was one redeeming point, Ivy conceded.

One down. A trillion to go.

Odette shrugged into her bed at the back of the room, in the bottom bunk. Zynah was already sleep in her bed, right above Odette's. One of Zynah's arms hung down from the bed to swing sleepily over the opening to Odette's bed.

Under normal circumstances Ivy would have tucked the girls in, her motherly instincts kicking in. But Odette was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Besides, Ivy had to keep telling herself that they weren't kids anymore, they had grown, and they could take care of themselves… mostly.

When Ivy straightened, Tristan had succeeded in throwing a snoring Jack into his top bunk set up on the other side. She heard his head hit the wall and grimaced, but no more than a soft mumble sounded from the abused Jack.

"Well," Tristan yawned, stretching his hands over his head. "I'm done, heading back to my room. Want me to walk you back to the lounge? I can grab a bunch of blankets from my room if you want to crash there. Or you can take my room and I can take the couch."

"No need, Tristan," she shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "No need. I will brave the dragon and go get Drake. No reason to spark more anger."

Tristan scowled, jerking his chin towards the hall. She followed him out and walked a ways down the ship with her friend. "Look," he started, scratching his head. "I wish I could tell you why he's been acting this way, but I really don't know. I mean, after you left he was never the same, and he got a lot angrier, but not… not like how he's been the last day."

Ivy nodded slowly, taking that in. "Mind telling me what's happened over the years? No one really mentioned him at all earlier, except to call him an idiot."

Tristan winced. "As much as I hate to say it, you're going to have to ask him. It's not my place to explain his behavior, or his hardships."

Ivy stopped walking and pulled her friend into a hug, breathing in his scent. It had changed in the last ten years, like so many other things about him. It was muskier now, darker, but thankfully still held that springy undertone that she remembered. "You are such a good Samaritan for a notorious smuggler," she laughed softly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Go rest, I'll take care of Drake."

Tristan let her go and gave Ivy a light, two fingered salute before retreating through the winding halls of the ship.

With a nervous, heavy sigh, Ivy turned and walked the other direction, looking for the bridge. They had passed it earlier, on the way from the lounge. When ivy reached the room, she paused in shock. The door was wide open, and looking in, she saw Drake lounging in the captain's chair, fiddling blankly at the controls.

"Bored?" she asked, voice quit, watching his head jerk up at the sound of her voice.

But he shook his head, relaxing into the chair. "Tired. You?"

"Likewise," Ivy said, feeling a strange calmness settle over her. This was quaint, this was familiar. This she could handle.

Drake stood from the chair, stretching his muscles. "Want to turn in then?" he asked, approaching the door, where Ivy waited, reluctant to enter. She nodded, apprehension fading and followed him back through the ship to his room. He punched in the key code, slowly, not bothering to block her view from the keypad. She could tell from the flicker of his eyes in her direction that he was well aware that she was aware that she had watched the key code, and also that he didn't care. Ivy had free reign now, a fact which lightened her heart considerably.

This time, when she entered the room, she wasn't afraid. Drake was calm now, no anger or irritation wafting off of him. That in turn relaxed her, and Ivy felt herself drawn to the bed, lying down face first with a plop, resisting a moan of pleasure at the comfort.

Drake settled down on the bed next to her left, and Ivy abruptly realized that they took on the same positions now as they had all those years ago. He wasn't touching herm in fact he had maneuvered as far to the other side of the bed as he could without falling off the side. He was also somewhat stiff, as if unsure what to do now.

"Drake," she mumbled, turning her head form the pillow to look at him. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Hm," he asked, yawning, shifting onto his left side, arm under his head.

"I noticed that you don't seem to use your right arm as much as you're left," she said sleepily, "but you're right handed. Why is that?"

It was a long moment before Drake answered, his air tense and thoughtful, weighing his words before he said them.

"That day," Drake started, "when we tried to escape the Sith. When he shot me up with lightning. He didn't do it just once or twice, but many times, for hours, just letting out his rage. By the time he was content, half the nerves in my body were shot all to Hell. I can't feel anything across my whole right arm and most of my back, and some other places."

Ivy pushed herself upright, eyes widening in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed, staring at him. Drake's eyes weren't looking at her, but instead directed softly at her pillow, now vacated. "And you never got that taken care of?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes, the Jedi hold over her emotions breaking.

"Didn't need to," he commented, "besides, not much to do fix. The nerves themselves are fried." When Ivy was about to speak up again, Drake said, "Don't worry about me, Ivy."

He relaxed back into the bed after that, eyes closing, breathe evening. Ivy rolled onto her right side, just watching him, confused, trying to read him.

At last, she settled back into the bed, giving him one last look before surrendering herself to sleep, the image of his face seared into her mind and pulling at her heart strings.


	14. Chapter 14

The sudden and insistent jerking of the ship awoke Drake with a shock. His eyes snapped open and he jerked out of bed, reaching for his blasters on his side of the end table. The ship rotated again, and he could hear surprised shouting from his crew down the hall.

"What's going on?" he cursed aloud to himself, passing a look to Ivy as she snatched her lightsaber off her end table. The ship shook again and Drake had to straighten his footing against the floor to right himself.

Ivy didn't speak a word, but instead but her lower lip, scowling as she braced herself against another rock of the Thieving Banshee. Drake waved to get her attention before stalking out of the bedroom, gripping his blasters in each hand and thanking the Force that he turned the passcode off of his bedroom door four days into Ivy's "stay."

The hallway was completely dark as the power on the ship went out, the engines silencing. The emergency lights along the floor of the hallway was the only source of light on the ship, the floor aglow in orange.

"Drake!" Tristan yelled, pistols in hand as he ran whilst leaning against the hallway wall for support. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking _you _that," Drake growled, continuing his trek towards the combat chamber. "We're you in the bridge? Why did you set off the alarm-"

"Cap, this attack came out nowhere," Tristan defended himself tersely. "Nothing showed up on the radar! Ships readings are registering the damage either."

"Ship entrance," Ivy said softly, redirecting her course and running towards the main door to the ship. Drake and Tristan shared one baffled look before following suit, trusting their Jedi friend to lead the way.

"Captain!" Jack yelled, peeking out from the maintenance room as the trio passed. "Dude, we are totally fried. Engines are _down. _System managed to pump some air into the ship before it went down, but soon we won't be able to breathe!"

"Work on getting the engines up and running," Drake ordered, heart slamming against his chest. "Focus on the back up generator!"

The sound of metal ripping rang in the hall, and a flurry of screams and shouts of fear could be heard throughout the Banshee. The ship rocked again and threw Drake against the wall, Tristan landing a few feet down the hall. Ivy was the only one who seemed to stay upright, hands outstretched and face tense in concentration. The ship slowly began to right its position, but Ivy began to strain, trembling slightly, and her eyes squeezing shut determination.

The door to the entry ramp burst off the hinges, flying across the hall to land in a crumbled metallic heap against the wall, smoke building around the empty doorway. The whole of the ship jerked again and Ivy was thrown off her feet and slumped against the wall, her lightsaber sliding across the floor and out of reach.

Drake pushed himself to his feet and snatched the lightsaber off the ground to approach Ivy, a blaster pointed at the doorway. He saw a shadow move through the smoke and Drake fired at it, cursing when the figure dodged the blow.

"Don't," Ivy commanded through a cough, taking Drake's offered lightsaber. "Really bad idea to piss her off," she said, struggling to stand.

"What?" Drake asked, narrowing his eyes. "Who is-"

The shadow leapt out of the smoke and tackled Drake, heavy paws on his shoulders as he was torn away from Ivy's side. He bit out a cry of pain as a claw embedded itself in a feeling patch on his skin, a snarling canine face growling loudly above him.

"Good boy Apollo," a foreign, feminine and downright evil voice sounded, a yellow lightsaber tip suddenly hovering over Drake's eye. "Stay down, Sith spawn. Ivy!" she called, voice quickly turning cheerful. "The rescue team has arrived, complete with canine unit and evil kitty!"

There was a loud hissing sound by Drake's ear and smaller claws that pressed into his face, a tiny grey nexu hissing angrily at him.

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you Evelyn?" Ivy asked, standing from the wall. "Thalia, come here," she ordered, and the nexu hissed in annoyance but obeyed nonetheless, bounding across the hall and into Ivy's outstretched arms.

"Why aren't you running away?" Evelyn asked, baffled. Then Drake saw as her eyes zeroed in on the Force cuffs. Her face scrunched in rage and the yellow lightsaber tip crept closer to Drake's eyes. "What is _that_ Sith spawn?" she growled, the sound almost as feral as the dog's. "Ship is here, Ivy. We'll get that thing off later. Apollo, eat the smuggler."

"Evelyn," Ivy exhaled with a clear roll of her eyes. "Call him off, calm down, and we'll talk."

"Thanks for the help," Drake muttered sarcastically. "Mind getting the dog off of me now?"

"Shut it, ginger," Evelyn ordered. "No Sith lacky gets to speak!"

Drake narrowed his eyes at her. How had she known he was working for a Sith…

"Evelyn," Ivy tried again, "let him go. Why don't we go and bake a cake and _talk _like civilized Jedi?"

Evelyn growled again, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "You think you can bride me with sweet confectionary?"

"Yes," the other Jedi said without skipping a beat. "Evelyn, let him go. For me, please. Let him go."

Drake didn't know if it was the cake or the please that did the trick, but Evelyn sighed and deactivated her lightsaber, stepping back and whistling at the dog. With a low, unsatisfied growl the akk god crawled off Drake's torso.

Ivy crouched beside him, whipping away some stray dog saliva on Drake's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice filled with concern. When he nodded she offered a hand, pulling Drake to his feet.

He sent Evelyn a scathing glare and leaned against the wall of the ship, watching as Tristan approached cautiously, blaster rifle still wielded. Evelyn glanced sideways at him and quirked her eyebrows, the blaster flying out of Tristan's hands and to the floor several feet away.

"Mind telling me how you knew I was working for a Sith?" Drake asked, the problems with this whole situation rising quickly and he was not going to bother with any pleasantries. "Or instead how you found us so quickly?"

"Drake," Ivy warned, giving him a sour look. "Not now. I will need to steal the kitchen for a few hours, so _both _of you can take that time to calm down."

"I will not be swayed by sugar!" Evelyn denied vehemently. "I will not be interrogated either. I want to know why you don't seem intent on leaving when you were _kidnapped. _Dylan said they were treating you well, but…" she choked on air, eyed widening. "Drake? Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" she shook her head vigorously. Then her head snapped up and she once again wearing a cold and murderous expression. "You cold-blooded, lecherous _swine!" _

"Evelyn!" Ivy yelled, stepping between the two. "Calm down!"

"I will not!" she scowled, "the Sith spawn needs to be punished for this!"

"You sound like a Sith yourself," Drake commented, smirking when she seethed in rage.

"Oh, for the love of the Force," Ivy exclaimed. "Drake. You, please shut up. Evelyn. You. Me. Kitchen. _Now._"

"But-" Evelyn protested, letting out a surprised yelp when Ivy snatched her ear and yanked, pulling the seething Sith/Jedi thing down the hall, leaving Drake behind, bleeding, covered in droll, and glared at by an akk dog who appeared to have taken watch over Drake's person.

He sighed rubbing a hand down his face, flicking the drool off of him and giving his broken door a cursory glance. Fuck, that was going to take fixing.

"How the hell did she manage to get into the ship in the middle of space?" Tristan asked, moving to retrieve his blaster and sling it over his shoulder.

"Probably the mid-space docking tube," Drake scowled. "What I want to know is how she got the ships to dock together without permission on our end."

"Same way she hacked into the engines, I'd bet," Tristan muttered, approaching the door. He whistled low, poking at the metal. "She really did a number on us, didn't she? How did a girl who acts like a child become a Jedi?"

"A better question is why she's talking to our Sith employer," Drake countered. "That's what worries me. If he's talking to a Jedi who else is he talking to?"

Tristan shook his head. "Questioning each other like this isn't going to get us anywhere. Why don't we figure out how to get this door back on before we lose all the remaining air onboard?"

Drake shook his head. "Why don't we get the engines working again first?" he countered, giving the dog at his feet a sour glare. "That way we have the life-support systems up and running."

Tristan nodded and swept past Drake, yelling, "Jack! Step it up, buddy, three more bodies on board to add to air consumption!"

There was a general sound of cursing and the tumbling of machinery. Drake scowled and added "Break my ship and it comes out of your check!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack called back hotly. "Heard this all before, Cap! I'm on it!"

"Who wants to brave the Jedi-Sith in a room full of knifes?" Tristan asked him, tensing. "I will be nice and cowardly and refrain from this adventure."

"Why are we braving the kitchen dungeon?" Drake asked.

"To kindly and without insult ask our attacker to release our ship from its Jedi-mind-trick- trap," Tristan coaxed, giving Drake a pointed look. "We need our ship free and I'm not risking going over to her ship to do it myself."

"Why is my second such a coward?" Drake asked to himself, thinking. "Jack!" he yelled, get out here.

The cyborg peeked his head out the door. "What now, dude, 'm busy? Thought you wanted the ship all fixed."

"I have a classified mission for you," Drake began, smirking when Jack straightened eagerly. "I am sending you to raid the enemy vessel and locate the weapon that disarmed our ship and deactivate it."

But he cocked his head, frowning. "Enemy vessel. That insinuates that there are enemies onboard. I don't know if I like this. Do I have to go?"

"If you don't want to suffocate," Tristan egged, "or face a wrathful knife-wielding Ivy."

Jack's face paled and he nodded. "Enemy ship, here I come!" he cheered, pivoting on his heal and moving towards the entrance. "Whoa! Dude, what happened to the _door?_"

"Weapon," Drake ordered. "Now."

""m on it, 'm on it," the cyborg rolled his eyes, cybernetic implant on his forehead beeping excitedly. "This'll be fun," he announced before running at full speed into the ship.

What had he done to end up with such a dysfunctional crew? Drake groaned aloud and rubbed his eyes, wishing he was anywhere else.

Jack screamed less than thirty seconds onto the ship and came charging at Drake, shaking his head. "Nope, nope, nope, man. Not happening. Not going in there. Nope, nope, nope. Back to my nice broken engines that don't laugh like kowakian monkey lizards!" He sped past both the Banshee captain and second and threw himself back into the engine room.

"Dungeon it is," Tristan coughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm going back to the bridge. Have fun, Captain."

Drake growled as his friend retreated into the darkness of the ship like a coward. "Ass," Drake muttered, wondering if there was enough power to update his will and write Tristan out of it before he was killed by the Sith-Jedi.

*AN*

Sorry for the months and months since I updated. College… It hit me, and wouldn't let me up. On summer vacation now, so if scuba classes don't interfere I'll be writing more and updating more!

Reviews are appreciated and I'll love you forever!

Also, thanks to CommanderCats for following this story! You have inspired me to keep going with this!

Also, thank you to my Beta, MizuAnzu for putting up with me and this fic!


	15. Chapter 15

*AN* NO FLASHBACK TODAY! I managed to go three chapters in a row without a flashback, will miracles never cease?

The clanking of dished was loud and Drake wondered idly how the girls expected to cook with the power out and in the dark. He doubted that their special Jedi powers would be able to heat the cake batter or see in the dark.

He reached the kitchen door, left open, and waited in the hall, listening as Ivy spoke to the angry Jedi.

"Would you do us all a favor and let the ship turn back on?" Ivy asked. "We can't bake this cake if the power is out."

"You have no faith," Evelyn commented, sighing in exaggerated sorrow. "That's your program I used to shut the ship down. It'll turn off by default soon enough."

Ivy wrote the program? He was suddenly filled with pride for his little Ivy. When had she learned slicing or programing?

"What's going on here, Ivy?" he heard Evelyn ask. "Why were you kidnapped by your not-so-late boyfriend? Why is he working for a Sith? I don't like him or this situation. I say we give him an early retirement. And that infernal bracelet needs to be burned. Preferably after we get it off you, of course. Can I burn down the rest of the ship too? Oh, better yet, you can back their comm lines to find out where Dylan is so we can raid his Sithy headquarters without him suspecting a thing."

"When are you going to stop talking and let me answer?" Ivy asked with a heavy sigh. She bustled around the kitchen and grabbing a bowl from the cabinets.

"When my mouth is full of delicious apple!" Evelyn announced, and Drake looked into the kitchen in time to see Evelyn take a giant bite out of the fruit, the sound snapping. She sat on the counter, legs kicking back and forth as Ivy rummaged with cake ingredients.

The blond Jedi groaned aloud at her friend's behavior, opening a container of flour. "I don't know why Drake is working for a Sith. Hasn't really come up in conversation."

"Af'er fah days?" Evelyn mumbled through the apple she was chewing on.

"Yes, after five days," Ivy clarified. "And the kidnapping was because I was trying to recover the same artifact Dylan sent him to smuggle, so Drake took me too."

"Jerk," Evelyn muttered, swallowing.

"No, you can't burn anyone," Ivy continued, giving Evelyn a hard glare. "You won't be burning anything. And we are not chasing after your Sith boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Evelyn yelled, pots and pans, chairs and cabinet drawers rumbling in result to her rage. "That's not even remotely funny!"

"Nor is your behavior!" Ivy countered. "Now get off the counter and help me out."

Evelyn obeyed but complained, "I still think we should burn something."

"You can burn the cake as it cooks," Ivy consoled, clearly used to dealing with Evelyn.

"Blaspheme!" Evelyn gasped, appalled. "How dare you suggest such a heinous crime!"

"Yes, how dare you," Drake scoffed, finally making his presence clear. "How did a spitfire like you ever become a Jedi?"

Evelyn tried to say something but Ivy pulled her ear, drawing her attention back to the cake. "Please, Drake, not now. The two of you getting into a fight may be detrimental to your ships health."

"Touché," Drake conceded, the thought of any more damage to his pride and joy a physical pain in his chest. "But how about I stay and we have a nice little chat? Maybe turn the power back on?"

"How about you get that slave band off of Ivy so I can combust it?" Evelyn suggested with sugary malice.

Drake ignored her. "So the power will turn back on soon?" he asked Ivy. When she nodded he breathed out a sigh of relief, grinning at her. "When did you learn programming?" he asked her.

"At the Jedi Academy," she answered slowly. "They try to teach us more skills that just philosophy, telekinesis and diplomacy."

"And lightsaber techniques," Evelyn pitched in, stirring the batter as Ivy poured in some bantha milk.

Drake nodded, pursing his lips. "So, I've worked out a little bit of this predicament-"

"I'm surprised your thought processor is capable of such a feat," Evelyn commented again cheerfully. Ivy smacked her in the back of the head.

"But how did you find the ship so fast?" Drake asked, concerned. He hoped there wasn't a whole squad of Jedi on the way to rescue Ivy.

Evelyn hesitated this time, chewing on her lip as she obediently mixed more flavors into the cake mix.

"Evelyn," Ivy pleaded, "Just answer him."

"Aidan helped out," the red-head muttered, eyes fixed on the batter. "He knows everything, I tell you." But then she sighed. "I really don't want to know how he finds some of these things out. How did he pinpoint the model type of the ship and the route it would be taking. 'From Nar Shadaa to Faleen' he said, to from Nar Shadaa to Faleen I go, and low and behold what do I find?"

Ivy frowned, casting Drake a worried glance. He shared the sentiment, his concern rising.

"And you!" Evelyn spun around, whipping the whisk in his direction and splattering beige cake batter all over his face. "You do not get to call me 'spitfire'! The Sith calls me that and it is not pleasant!"

"What is a Jedi doing in cahoots with a Sith, anyway?" Drake fired back, growing irritated with the constantly messy and sticky stake of his person since the Jedi had arrived. "Are you a spy of something!"

"No I am not!" Evelyn screeched, flames dancing in her eyes. "And if I had my way, the bastard could go and throw himself in the Alderaanian sun! He won't leave me alone!"

"Evelyn met him at al Alderaanian peace meeting between the Republic and the Empire about ten years ago," Ivy explained. "He's been trying to recruit her to the Sith ever since."

"And he'll die before he succeeds!" Evelyn nodded, determined, setting the mixing bowl on the counter and reaching for the baking pan. The pair of girls poured the matter into the pan, Ivy using a spatula to garner more mix out of the bowl.

"I'm still taking you home, Ivy!' Evelyn insisted, picking up the pan and opening the oven. "I've been in constant contact with Aidan, she he said that Master Seth has been wiping up a frenzy looking for you. Master Rhayne is threatening to pull him from the field."

Ivy winced and looked down. "Evelyn, don't you think we should talk about this first?"

"People are worried about you!" Evelyn insisted. "And the last few days haven't been a walk in the park for me either! I thought you were going to be shipped to Korriban or tortured in some Imperial jail before I found you! Aidan and I are the only ones who know Dylan's lackeys have you, which has only made the situation that much worse!"

"Whose Seth?" Drake asked, trying to ignore the jealousy at the pit of his stomach. He mentally punched himself. Jedi weren't like that, he knew, but still…

"My mentor," Ivy clarified, casting a sheepish look. "I'm, uh, not a full Jedi yet. Still a Padawon."

Drake was shocked for a split second until, all of a sudden, he started laughing. He threw his head back, arm bracing on the wall to hold himself upright against the laughs raking against his body. "Holy fuck, Ivy. I should've known. Well done, Padawaon."

"Why'd you tell him that?" Evelyn growled.

"So you're just a Padawon too?" Drake kept laughing, his stomach beginning to hurt. He bent over slightly, coughing from laughing too much, unable to contain his mirth. "I've got two Jedi Padawons on my ship. Sounds like the beginnings of a bad joke."

"And I still kicked your ass," Evelyn snapped, looking at the still dark lights. "And for that matter, so did Ivy's cat. And when will the power come back on?"

"Shortly," Ivy consoled, shaking her head. "And this is why you should've turned it on ten minutes ago."

Drake continued to laugh, the whole situation too ridiculous to do anything else.

"Ivy," Evelyn pleaded, "shut him up. And it's time to go."

"Before the cake finished?" Ivy asked. Evelyn glared at her slightly. "And I want a chance to talk to the others before I leave. They haven't seen me in ten years; you were freaking out after five days."

"The pain was still raw," Evelyn defended herself, but the comment seemed to make her relent. "At least contact Seth if you really want to stay with them."

"I'll be talking to the crew before I make any decisions," Ivy countered.

"You're here because you need to watch over that artifact," Drake pitched in, voice thin from coughing and he straightened, giving Ivy a look. "I can't be having any of my crew subjected to the thing, so you're taking care of it. You'll need to stay onboard until delivery."

Where Evelyn glared at Drake with murderous intent, Ivy gave him a beaming smile. "Then I'll stay," she said simply, lightening a load on Drake's chest.

Mission success: Ivy wasn't leaving.

The lights flickered back on and Drake could hear the engines roaring to life. Evelyn let out a whoop and turned on the oven, flicking through temperatures and cook settings.

Mission success: Power was on.

Mission success: He wasn't dead.

"I'll call Seth later," Ivy consoled, completely unperturbed to the state of the Banshee. "And you probably need to get in touch with Casiel. Why do I get the feeling your master doesn't know where you are either."

Evelyn scoffed. "Cas is used to me running off on my own, this is hardly new. But I'll talk to him when we call the Jedi order. In the meantime, I think we need to come up with some detail tweaking to convince the Council to let you stay here."

"Evelyn Azamiel, lying?" Ivy said in amused shock. "That's a change. You never lie. To anyone. You pride yourself on being brutally honest."

"I said detail tweaking," Evelyn clarified, "not lying." She sighed and sat back on the counter, pulling her legs up and sitting crossed legged, resting her hands on either knee. She closed her eyes, breathing slowing.

Ivy moved to the dining table and sat down, motioning for Drake to join her. "Best leave her be; she's even more irritable when she's like this."

"She does this often?" Drake asked, leaning against the wall. When she nodded he asked, "How long have you known her?"

"Ten years," Ivy smiled fondly at the red haired Padawon. "Met her at the Jedi temple on Corouscant my first day there. Unintentional trouble maker that one. She had been living on Tython until she decided to experiment with making a lightsaber using teeth. The device ended up exploding and she caused a fire in the temple. The council sent her off to Corouscant thinking that the city would drain her of her energy. It didn't. Made her worse." Then she grinned at him, "I can't seem to stay away from the troublemakers, can I?"

"Doesn't seem to bother you," Drake commented, looking back to Evelyn, uncharacteristically still and quiet. "What is she doing?"

"Thinking," Ivy said simply. "Sweet sugar in the air and a problem to be solved. She'll sit like that until she figures something out. Might want to keep the crew quiet until she is done."

"And how long will that take?" he asked, frowning.

"For this problem?" Ivy asked to clarify. "A few minutes. I'd be surprised if she took a quarter hour. "If she was drinking tea she'd probably be done by now," Ivy added. "She doesn't act like it, but she's actually really smart. Then again," she thought, eyes flicking upwards, "the sugar might help."

Drake looked back at the blonde Padawon, resisting the urge to smirk. "So you're staying? No fight?"

Ivy shook her head. "No fight. You're right, I do need to keep an eye on your Sith artifacts. And I missed you all terribly. Evelyn already knows everything about you all because I'd never shut up about you."

A thought occurred to Drake, causing his wrath to build up again. He tried to resist it, but the questions slipped anyway. "You ever meet her Sith?" he asked. "I don't want a Sith Lord anywhere near you, especially if he's recruiting Jedi to Sith."

But she shook her head. "No. I've only seen him in the records and have heard some if his conversations with Evelyn. But I've never met him. Or spoken to him. I'm glad of that. After Lord Vance I don't want to be around another Sith ever again. Oh, you should see Evelyn when she gets off the holo with the Sith. It's hilarious. She absolutely seethes."

Just then Evelyn's head snapped up, eyes shining brightly. "That's it!" she squealed in delight, jumping off the counter and rushing to envelop Ivy in a hug. "I got it!" She jumped around, spinning in a circle. "You are here to keep Sith artifacts safe from the Sith!"

"Pardon?" Ivy asked, confused. "Yes, how does that relate to this predicament?"

"Here is the story!" she announced, holding up one finger to illustrate. "Upon tracking down the Sith artifact, you discovered that a Sith has been using smugglers to collect dangerous artifacts discreetly, and now you have joined this team of smugglers to obtain more artifacts before they can be handed over to the Sith! And you have been silent these five days because you have been negotiating with the smugglers!"

Rather simple for that amount of thinking," Drake commented. "It's practically the truth."

"I have a feeling that you'll be turning those over to Dylan when this is over anyway," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "And she's not here because of the artifact, it's a bonus. I'm not an idiot. Not exactly the truth. And lie to the Jedi Council?" She let out a short laugh. "I'm not asking for another punishment assignment. Cas is really nice, but it disguises and evil brain. Terrible, terrible missions I have been on. Terrible…" she shivered in the memory and backed away, scratching at an elbow. "Lying is a delicate art," Evelyn clarified as she continued. "You must do so sparingly otherwise if becomes hard to uphold the façade and no one ever believes you."

Drake rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to comment, but Ivy's hand clamped over his lips before he could say anything. "We'll go contact the Jedi Council now," she said, smiling sweetly at him, "Don't let anyone touch the cake while it cooks, otherwise they will have to face an angry Evelyn."

Drake nodded, scowling. "Fine. I'll keep the crew away." Then he looked to Evelyn. "What are you going to do? Take your cake and leave, I hope?"

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Most likely. They'll probably send me on another punishment mission for running off on my own again. Not looking forward to that…"

Drake thought she deserved it for destroying his door, but didn't comment, not with the way both Padawons were glaring at him as if reading his thoughts.

He waved at them, gesturing that they leave the kitchen. "Go, off to the holo with you. I'll go fix my blasted door."

"Nope," Ivy denied. "You'll need to be there."

"Oh, why?" Evelyn complained. "He kidnapped you, they won't want to meet him. We can make out point without him."

"No, we can't," Ivy clarified. "They'll need to speak with him regarding his Sith employment.'

"You want me to lie to the Jedi?" Drake asked, blanching.

"Tweak, not lie," Evelyn corrected.

"We'll work everything out on the call," Ivy consoled, dragging the two behind her, taking the lead. "Come on you two, stop acting like children."


	16. Chapter 16

*AN*

AGAIN! No flashback! Modern time! (grumbles to self) We need more of those… Maybe the next chapter…

* * *

Drake led the girls to through the ship to the conference room, feeling suddenly nervous about the entire situation. Jedi were just as dangerous to deal with as Sith, but on a different scale of danger. The Sith were dangerous in that they would kill him and his crew, the Jedi were dangerous in that they would destroy his business.

Neither of the girls seemed too concerned. Evelyn was actually sober for a change. Sober and silent. He wasn't sure if that meant she had calmed down or if he should be worried.

"Boss!" Jack yelled as he ran down the hall. "Engines have been repaired sir! The virus that shut down the ship faded, and it left the drive core and the secondary artillery coup-links down, but they have been reactivated…" his eyes drifted past Drake to the girls behind him and he smiled. "Well hello there, Miss Jedi. 'm name's Jack Hanifa, proud engineer 'board this vessel. Might I know your name? Would this attack be your doing?"

"She's off limits," Drake growled, flicking the cyborg in his brow implant. "Jedi."

Jack scowled and poked at some buttons, lights flickering. "Man, I was'n flirting. Trying to greet the lady with some respect, is all. Anyone who can take down a ship like that is worthy of my praise."

Evelyn stepped around Drake to greet Jack with a high-five. "Though your praise is appreciated it is not exactly warranted. Ivy wrote the computer virus that attacked you. All I did was fly the ship and make sure the thing hit you."

Jack grinned at both girls, raising his hand for another high five which Evelyn returned gleefully. "Good job, Ivy!" he cheered, holding no grudges for the fact that he had to fix the program's aftermath. "Mind slicing into some government databases with me later? All I do is work the machinery; I don't know anything about slicing."

Evelyn grinned. "Drakey boy, I like this one. Can I hire him if you don't want him?"

"No," Drake scowled, trying to push past Jack as he continued his trek to the conference room.

"Dude!" Jack exclaimed. "What kind of work does a Jedi need a mechanic for?"

"Are you actually considering this?" Drake asked, shocked.

"Hell, yeah, man!" Jack drawled. "I mean, not that I don't like working here and all, but the Jedi? I'd have to be a nerf-header to pass this by without at least _looking._"

"Not now Jack," Ivy consoled, slapping a hand over Evelyn's mouth as she tried to speak. "We actually have to go now. Big, important discussions await."

Jack sighed and saluted, turning to run back down the hall. "Have fun, Cap'n Drakey!"

Evelyn giggled through Ivy's fingers and Drake scowled at her. "You will not be repeating that nickname around any of my crew ever again."

The joyous glint in the red-head's eyes told another story altogether.

"You're going about this the wrong way, Drake," Ivy reasoned. "You must bribe her with bombs and sweets if you want to make any progress."

Evelyn tugged Ivy's hand off her mouth and laughed "You really think sweets will keep me from tormenting him, Ivy? Ha, ha!" she giggled, skipping past the pair to look into rooms. She growled softly. "Where is the stupid Conference Room anyway?"

"Down the hall," Ivy advised, "next door on the left."

"Don't go giving her the grand tour of my ship," he hissed at her, wanting his vessel to be as much of a mystery as possible to the Sith-Jedi.

Evelyn snickered, clearly having heard him and not caring, speeding off down the hall to throw herself into the comm room. Drake didn't like her in there, especially when he heard the flickering of buttons as she placed the frequency. She seemed way too eager for his liking. Was she just as eager to get off his ship as he was?

"You two ready?" she asked as the duo entered, plugging in the last digit to the call, giving the table behind her a sorrowful glance as if she wanted to sit on the surface but was restraining herself. That was a change.

"Go ahead," Drake grumbled, ready to get this over with. Evelyn sobered and nodded, placing the call, the large holopad in the center of the room thrumming with blue light. Ivy fidgeted with her hands behind her back, not looking him in the eyes, straightening. She left her lightsaber fastened to her belt, and worked on her breathing.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked her, perplexed. "I've never seen you so… jumpy."

"Nervous," she mumbled, at odds with her straight posture and highly, yet humbly, held head. Her posture was practiced, and it looked like she was desperately trying to calm down. She started mumbling something under her breath and Evelyn grinned at her, continuing the mantra at a louder and more easily understood volume.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," She said, grinning when she shared a pleased look with Ivy, continuing the phrase. "There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force," they finished in unison, the call answering less than a second later and the image of a dark haired Jedi appeared on screen.

_Freaky, _Drake thought, straightening. _Speak of the Emperor and he shall send Sith. Speak of the Jedi Code and a Jedi shows up._

"Miss DeLuca," the unknown woman greeted, voice stern, "Miss Azamiel. Good to finally hear from you."

"Master Rhayne," the girls bowed together as they greeted the Jedi.

"Miss DeLuca, I will speak to you about your disappearance shortly," Rhayne stated, eyes glowering at Evelyn. "Miss Azamiel. I understand that you are good friends with Miss DeLuca, however your behavior is entirely unbefitting of a Jedi. You and your brother have a lot to answer for." Evelyn winced, but nodded. "You discovered Miss DeLuca's whereabouts and made motion, _without approval _or notification. Mister Azamiel has already been spoken to regarding his support and subsequent cover of your actions and neither of you will avoid punishment for this."

Evelyn nodded again, giving the Jedi master a firm gaze. "Yes ma'am," she answered, unafraid and deathly calm.

_Damn, _Drake thought to himself. He wanted out of this room. _Now. _

"Now," Rhayne continued. "Give me a moment to patch in Master's Seth and Casiel into this call. The both of them will need to be present for this call."

The girl's posture's immediately stiffened, and they stood legs at shoulder width, arms resting at the small of their backs. Drake wondered if all Jedi were this intimidating and suddenly pitied Ivy for living with them for so long.

Two more figures appeared on either side of Rhayne, both masculine and taller than the terrifying woman. One was dressed in Jedi garbs, but all black and had frightening dark hair and eyes, contrasting starkly with a pale skin complexion that Drake could see even through the blue of the hologram. The other Jedi was blonde and wore a much kinder face and tanner skin, earthy colored robes accenting his easier going persona. Drake wondered idly which was which.

"Master Seth," Ivy greeted the darker Jedi.

"Master Cas- Casiel," Evelyn forced out.

"Full name, Evelyn?" the blonde male questioned, eyebrows raising. "Friends, I think she is flattering me."

"And failing miserably," the black haired one added, glaring at both Padawons. "Ivy, where have you been-"

"Master Seth," Rhayne interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Apologies, Master Rhayne," he exhaled slowly.

"Miss Ivy," Rhayne turned to the blonde Padawon, and Drake was momentarily confused with the sodden switch to her first name, "you may speak now. What happened on Nar Shadaa?"

Ivy stepped forward, voice diplomatic and oddly submissively authoritative. "My apologies for my sudden disappearance and silence. Upon my attempted retrieval of the artifact I discovered a group of smugglers was working under the employ of a Sith, retrieving and transporting other dangerous artifacts under the nose of the Jedi, the Republic and the empire. I've been negotiating with the smugglers over these days and went with them to prevent life forms untrained in the force to become prey to the mind control of a Sith Artifact."

Drake frowned as Ivy said that. It had sounded like a decent idea when Evelyn mentioned it, but they had not taken the time to work out what they had negotiated…

"So you are alright?" Seth inquired, peering into his Padawon. "Not hurt? He kidnapped you, didn't he?"

Ivy nodded. "I am fine, Master Seth. Yes, I was kidnapped, but I've been treated well."

"Why haven't you tried to contact anyone," he asked, clearly not happy with her answer, but relaxing slightly nonetheless.

"I was preoccupied with trying to keep the artifact away from any of the crew," Ivy answered easily. "My presence aboard this ship has been tolerated only to keep others from being possessed."

"We'll need to confiscate all of those artifacts," Rhayne said immediately and Drake sent a glare to the unsurprised and still calm Evelyn. "That is unnegotiable. Smuggler, I have taken notice of you. You are aware that the immediate retrieval of these artifacts is mandatory, yes?"

The devious bitch. She had _known _what the Jedi would do upon hearing about the artifacts. And he had fallen right into the trap.

"Smuggler?" Rhayne questioned. "Did you hear me?"

Drake grit his teeth. "Yes ma'am." He kept telling himself not to strangle Evelyn. Do not strangle Evelyn.

Judging by the look Ivy was giving Evelyn, she too was less than pleased with Evelyn's arrangement. But the red-head kept her innocent looking eyes on the hologram, seemingly oblivious to the glares sent her way.

"What is your name, young man?" Rhayne questioned, tone lighter than before now that she was no longer concerned about the state of the artifacts.

"Captain Haemon," he answered with a curt nod. He needed to turn this situation around and fast. "And I hope the Jedi order will at least offer compensation for my cooperation regarding the artifacts. I have no interest on being on the bad side of my Sith employer."

"Speaking of," Casiel piped up, "how many artifacts have you retrieved for this Sith?"

"Three have already been retrieved and delivered," Drake informed them, trying to ignore the groans of annoyance from the other Jedi. "I only have one aboard the ship at this moment. However I have the planetary locations of the next six I need to collect."

"When are you supposed to deliver that one?" Rhayne asked.

"Not until I have the other six in my possession," Drake informed her. "I informed the Sith of the Jedi's presence on the ship as a prisoner at the time. He was not opposed to her presence and we agreed not to deliver any more artifacts until I have the rest."

The three Jedi were silent a moment in thought. "Planetary locations only?" Cas asked.

Drake nodded. "That is normal. I am not informed of the more specific locations until I arrive on planet."

"We'll ask you to continue your quest for the artifacts," Rhayne said after a long moment. "Miss DeLuca, you will remain aboard the ship and keep in regular contact with the Jedi council regarding the progress of this search. Captain Haemon, I trust you will not inform the Sith of this arrangement."

Drake tried to force back his scowl as he said "Understood, ma'am." At least Ivy was not leaving. That was the only consolation he had regarding this whole predicament.

"Who is your Sith employer?" Casiel asked. "Ten artifacts is a lot, even for a Sith."

Drake let a feral grin split across his face. "Sith Lord Dylan Cypher."

All three Jedi turned to glare at Evelyn, who was suddenly standing stiffer, but still composed.

"Dylan Cypher?" Casiel said slowly. "Evelyn, _Dylan Cypher_?"

"I was unaware of that development until just now," she lied easily, eyes gentle. Drake couldn't help but wonder if her Sithyness made her so adept at lying or if it was just in her personality.

"And why don't I believe that?" Casiel questioned her. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Evelyn scowled. "On Taris, two years ago, which I informed you of immediately after. I believe I returned to the base after a particularly brutal fight with him and nearly lost my arm. Sorry for the insubordination, Cas, but the distrust here is entirely uncalled for."

"Calm down, Evelyn," Casiel reasoned. "You can hardly blame us for being concerned. His long term fascination with you is not something that has ever sat well with the council."

"And I have been nothing but honest with you about the fact for ten years!" Evelyn countered, clearly hurt. "I go to you every time he shows up somewhere, I told you about the incident with Apollo, and on Taris, and at Balmora, and Correlia, _and-_"

"Enough, Evelyn," Cas calmed her, sighing. "I'm not doubting you loyalty. Sith cannot be trusted and it's a constant worry that he may try to manipulate you. How did you discover the location of the ship Ivy was on? And how did you find out Ivy had been taken."

"I just _knew_," Evelyn defended herself, looking down. "And Aidan let me know because he knew I'd be extra worried. He also let me use the ship and told me where to go. I don't know how he knew where the ship was. I also didn't know that Ivy was being treated well."

"Why do I have the feeling that there are extensive damages to this ship that we will need to pay for?" Casiel groaned aloud, rubbing his face.

"Only the entry door!" Evelyn smiled at him. "I restrained myself. But I did blow the door off the hinges to get into the ship. No other damage."

"Except to me," Drake scowled. "I believe you sent your dog to attack and nearly eat me."

Evelyn shrugged, clearly unrepentant.

"You will fix that door, Evelyn," Casiel ordered, with a slight smile. "I will concur with Master Rhayne to determine your punishment. Captain Haemon," he diverted his gaze from his Padawon to the scowling Drake, "when I finish speaking with Master Rhayne we will continue to discuss the arrangement."

Drake gave a sharp nod of his head, exceedingly pleased that Evelyn had been chewed out. Payback was a bitch, wasn't it, Sith-Jedi?

The three Jedi's images flickered out for a moment and Evelyn rounded on Drake. "You sick son of a gamorrean!" she yelled at him. "They didn't need to know about the shadow-king! Why did you tell them? You _knew _they knew about him because Ivy told you-"

"Stopping you right there, Sith-Jedi," Drake scowled. "You aren't sitting on a high horse either. You pushed us into the position to force me to hand over the artifacts, which _wasn't _part of the arrangement. How do you think the 'shadow-king'" he mimicked her tone, "is going to take having his nice and pretty artifacts delivered to the Jedi? I don't fancy the threat of being hunted down forever by the Sith because I double-crossed him. Not to mention the payday I lose out on!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I really need to work on my trickery tactics of you caught on that quickly. But it wasn't until the damage was done, so I guess I can't complain." She pinned him with a glare. "I'm not an idiot or a child, Haemon, despite how I act. There is no way in hell I was going to let you hand those things over to Dylan. You don't know him like I do, and it's not pretty!"

"Using my position here as bait though wasn't a nice move," Ivy scowled.

Evelyn sighed. "I know that, Ivy, but this is important. You're like a sister to me, but I can't let him get ahold of this stuff. See? Everybody wins. I stop Dylan from getting dangerous things and you get to stay here."

"The trickery wasn't necessary!" Drake countered.

"You can easily turn around and stop this whole thing, keep your bloody artifacts. But you'd have to get rid of Ivy because there is no way the Jedi council would let you get away with it with her onboard. Artifacts or Ivy?" Evelyn scowled. "You can't have both. Take your pick before the Jedi come back on," she taunted. "I'd say you have about a minute."

"Evelyn!" Ivy exclaimed. "Would you stop it?"

Drake scowled at her, knowing she had him trapped. He cursed aloud and growled. "Fine. But I'm turning you into Cypher when this is all over with."

"Drake!" Ivy exclaimed, genuine horror in her eyes.

"Whatever," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I can handle the shadow-king."

The Jedi council flickered back onto the holopad, giving the three teenagers curious looks.

"Getting into a fight, Evelyn," Casiel asked, smirking.

Evelyn's posture straightened immediately and she smiled at her mentor. "Not at all."

"Good," Master Rhayne noted. "Because you will be staying aboard the _Thieving Banshee_ and helping with the artifact retrieval."

The blood drained from Drake's face and he began to sputter, but Evelyn beat him to it.

"What?!" she shrieked, face pale in horror.

Ivy groaned aloud and covered her face with her hands.

"No, I can't stay," Evelyn began to argue, attempting to use a persuasive voice. "Because Lord Cypher is the Sith behind this, and I'm not supposed to go near him and I _really _don't want to be anywhere within his web of evil Sithy things. And I have Aidan's ship, and I have to face very strict punishment somewhere to dissuade me from ever running off on my own again."

"All of those comments are mute," Seth informed her. "It's because Lord Cypher is involved that you are being assigned this task along with Ivy. You know him better than any other Jedi in the galaxy and that knowledge we will need to discern what the Sith Lord is up to. We already contacted Aidan and there is an autopilot return-home feature on the ship."

"And this is your punishment," Casiel smiled at her. "I hope you learn your lesson, my rebellious Padawon."

"I say no," Drake piped up, shaking his head. "No way. I'm not having her on my ship."

"Why not?" Rhayne asked, raising her eye brows.

Drake didn't need to take a moments breath before he was spewing out reasons. "Because she's already damaged my ship and her wild behavior has already caused tension among my crew."

"I gave the crew a new nickname for him, that's hardly tension," Evelyn rolled her eyes. Then she winced in realizing that she wasn't helping her case. "No, never mind, that is evil tension and I should be punished for it."

"I already have a large crew and won't be able to accommodate for the extra supplies per capita aboard my ship," he continued, and Evelyn nodded with him, face somber. "I have no way to treat for the pets she brought with her, do not have the room aboard the ship to house her and the two animals."

"And we don't get along very well," Evelyn nodded, accenting his point. "We've done nothing but fight since I came on board. It's terrible, really terrible. Horribly un-Jedi of me. This should be dissuaded. I told Apollo to eat him."

"Well the two of you appear to be getting on swimmingly now," Rhayne noted. "I don't see the problem."

"I don't want her onboard," Drake growled.

"We'll compensate your food charges for the duration of the trip," Rhayne haggled, "for both the Padawons and your crew. Neither Thalia nor Apollo take up that much room and do not require beds. Miss Azamiel can take the bedding from Aidan's ship and made accommodations for herself. I'm sure she has slept in worse places.

"But-" Evelyn piped up.

"You are staying," Casiel interrupted. "Case closed."

"We are not opposed to paying for your artifacts," Rhayne added, turning to Drake. "The price will be arranged upon delivery. Until then you continue collecting the other six artifacts as if nothing has changed."

"Have fun, ladies!" Casiel waved, the call clicking off in an instant.

Evelyn growled, absolutely seething. Pivoted on one heel and kicked the table, cursing loudly.

"This…" Ivy trailed off, rubbing her temples. "This will not be pleasant."

* * *

*AN*

So… this was my longest chapter of the story. Wowza.

As usual, comments, questions and suggestions are loved and appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

*AN* Hey. Guess what? NO FLASHBACK! But I have a different surprise in store… BUM BUM BUUUM!

*Dromund Kaas*Now*

A flash of purple radiated in the dark of the temple, cutting through the thick stone head. The head of the old Sith fell to the ground with a hard thump, and Dylan straightened, flicking off his lightsaber. He straightened, brushing off his robes, turning around to give his companion a cursory look.

Kayla squinted at the stone head and extended a bare hand, fingers flexed slightly. With a twitch of her fingers a bright stream of lightning burst from the youngster's fingertips, crackling loudly in the room and echoing off the walls. Several of the mindless slaves pacing around the abandoned temple turned at the sound, glazed eyes fixed on the lightning. The stone head burst open into thick chunks, several of which collided with some slaves' heads.

"Still nothing," she sighed, lowering her hand, brushing some of the dust off of her black sorcerer's robes. "You'd think after I turned fourteen and became an apprentice that these meaningless quests of mindless drivel would be beyond me."

Dylan smirked at his younger sister and shook his head. "Until you outlive the bastards on the council, you'll continue doing these 'meaningless quests of mindless drivel.'" He kicked a chunk of stone into the air, grasping it with the power of the Force and throwing it into the brow of an approaching brainwashed acolyte. "Just look forward to the day they send you to other planets and you have some breathing room from the parents."

Kayla scoffed, walking past him and towards the next statue down the corridor. "Parents, huh? I believe the correct terms of endearment are 'Master' and their titular personas, 'Grand Inquisitor Jezebel and Darth Gabriel Cypher.' I find it a demanding chore to have confidence that expressions such as 'parents' exists in this world of the Sith."

"Such eloquent vocabulary is not a necessary practice to engage in while in the arduous throes of threatening mind control and looming slaves who want to demolish us and consume our inners to appease a hollow order from a Sith long dead," Dylan informed her, a slight teasing note to his voice.

"_Mother,_" Kayla stressed the word, smirking at the "offensive" term in their mother's eyes, "avers that I engage in eloquence in my vocabulary at all times regardless of the circumstances I may find myself engulfed in. She even had me read and memorize a thesaurus."

Dylan winced. He was all too familiar with the practices of their shared parent. He was lucky and was assigned to be the apprentice of their father, who did not resort to such mind games as their mother did. Kayla was not so lucky, and found herself in this dump of a place, on a quest for lightsaber stones trapped within the cranium of certain Sith idols.

"Aw," a voice cooed, the sound resonating off the walls and echoing around the pair. Dylan scowled, eyes hardening as he looked around for the source of the giggle. "You too on an adventure? Can I join in? Do I get to break people's faces?"

"Come out, Isleen!" Kayla yelled, unafraid.

"Don't taunt her," Dylan begged, a dreading feeling drawing forth from his stomach. "Please, for the love of the force, don't taunt her."

The giggling increased, lighting crackling in the air.

"I'm not afraid of her," Kayla rolled her eyes.

"You should," Dylan countered.

"But fear's no fun, minion!" the Chiss lord sang, her position still a mystery. "No fun at all. And here I am bringing you tidings of knowledge!"

Dylan's scowl deepened and he spun around, eyes searching in vain for the blue skinned Sith. "Stop toying with me, Isleen, and come on out! And stop with the laughing- you sound like a Kawakian Monkey-Lizard."

The red robed woman dropped from the sky and landed in a crouch, pink hair a bright blot in the otherwise dark of the cave. She straightened, grinning. "You see, unlike you two, the council and the higher ups are too afraid of me to send me on silly chores. Even your old man avoided putting me in a place where I might have more fun than I should."

"Get to the point," Kayla spat, causing Dylan to cringe.

"Smuggler friend of mine just contacted me," the chiss sang, smiling, twirling in a circle. "As well as another friend I need not mention."

"But you do anyway," Dylan muttered, force choking a slave as he tried to smash Kayla upside the head with a vibrosword. He released his hand, the body dropping to the floor with a thump.

"I do anyway," Isleen agreed. "Anyhoo, my friends called me with some _very _interesting news. See, sounds like a Jedi ship sped through the whole of the galaxy at light speed to attack a lone ship cruising around Hutt space. Real interesting that. I also might have a feeling that you'll be getting a call soon, ice-boy."

The blood in Dylan's veins ran cold, which for him was quite a feat as he prided himself on being a rather cold blooded individual. "What do you mean by 'might have a feeling,'" he asked her. "Either you do, or you don't."

"Aw," she pouted mockingly. "But that would be telling." She cooed softly as her eyes lit up in new knowledge. "Ooh, also, I have some _very _interesting new information on our little Jedi friend from long ago. The one you've been taunting all these years."

Dylan growled at her, but remained silent, knowing that taunting her would only make the woman draw out her time.

"Kayla, did Dylan ever explain to you why I was the only alien to be chosen in my year, and chosen so early too?" she asked the younger inquisitor. "And then taken in as the apprentice of such a powerful and influential Darth?"

"No," she sounded bored. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I was selected because despite being years younger and smaller than the other acolytes," she sang on, hopping onto a chunk of ruble and balancing on one foot, "because of all the other acolytes across Korriban, I managed to finish my menial tasks in half the time, half the effort, half the resources," she bent her head to smile toothily at them, "and triple the carnage."

"What's your point," Dylan asked her, sick of the theatrics.

"Just reminding you two that I have tricks up my sleeve," she head lolling to the side to smile at a statue. "I think, if I'm going to be moving up in the Sith hierarchy, having the rising prodigal stars of the well-respected Cypher family on my side might be a good thing."

"You're asking for help?" Dylan blanched, shocked.

Where Isleen's previous giggles were taunting and teasing, the laugh she released just then was nothing but raw humor. "Oh, Emperor, no. No, no, no, no." She hopped off her perch above the rubble and spun on her other foot, robes twirling around her. "I have no interest in Sith political games. Where is the fun of being the leader people see if you're watched all the time and can't actively be involved in the shadows?"

Dylan shared a lost look with his sister, rubbing his forehead. It was too early to deal with this right now. "You aren't making any sense. Are you working your way up or not?"

"I'm looking at an alternative route of power," she stretched casually. "Which is why I come to you two."

"Shall I provide tea and crumpets for this rendezvous?" Kayla asked sarcastically. "While we're here. Might as well considering the duration of this chat has occupied so much time."

"What are you doing with those artifacts being smuggled around the galaxy?" Isleen asked, the attack out of the blue and blunt, unforeseen through her web of insane dribble from earlier. "The ones you don't want anyone to know about."

"What about them?" Dylan countered, already working on contingency plans. What did she know? How much…

"The ship," Dylan pinpointed. "That was my smuggler's ship. Is that what you're telling me? How the hell did you find that out?"

"That would be _teeelliiinng," _Isleen sang, her giggling once again returning. "Expect that call soon. And remember," she put her finger to her lips, "I have my secrets. And my tricks. And many, many other things you don't know about. Next time I ask a question, I'd better get an answer."

Dylan lifted the chunk of stone from the ground with a twist of his hand and threw it at the Chiss. As the rock passed over her figure, the woman disappeared in a flash of pink, the rock landing to the ground with a loud thud.

"And don't worry, little minion," the voice sang from the halls, the sound echoing from all sides. "I always make sure to give as good as I get."

The slaves in the room all grasped their heads instantly, moaning aloud as their bodies were ravaged by purple, quaking cracks along their flesh. One by one the slaves and mind controlled workers fell to the ground, red smoke clouds dripping from their ears. Screams followed suit, and Dylan felt the life force from the slaves drain away.

In a panic, one of the mind-controlled troopers threw a grenade, the beeping bomb flying through the air and landing underneath the statue Isleen had been staring at earlier. Dylan cursed and dove for his sister, knocking her to the ground and covering her body with his own as the grenade exploded.

The sound of shattering stone filled Dylan's ears, and he grimaced as smaller pieces of rubble pelted his body.

"Ow," Kayla groaned once the explosion silenced. "That _witch._"

Dylan nodded and pushed himself off of his sister, rubbing his face. He _hated _that Chiss brat!

"Please tell me that I am imagining the scene before me," Kayla begged him. "I fail to find my brain functioning to the level to believe such a thing just happened."

"What?" he asked her, cracking his eyes open. Then he saw it.

The head of the statue had been cracked to pieces in the explosion, and the eye of the figure was laying before them. In the back of the rubble was a shining, red stone.

*AN*

I LOVE Isleen. Of all my OCs, she is one of my favorites. Ok, so I know I overuse the Kawakian Monkey Lizard, but there is a REASON I do that. There are forces working in the shadows who laugh like Kawakian Monkey Lizards. Every time one is involved in the writing, so too are these forces….. BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!

Also… I feel I must be honest with you… I completely winged this chapter… And the rest of the story line from here on out shall also be winged. See, from chapters 1-16 I KNEW what was going on. Now… only a ROUGH idea. So updates may become slower as I try to write.

Shout out to "Zaconator and Zackis" for faving this! I LOVE YOU! (or you both?)

ONE LAST THING! I watch my view/visitor story count like a hawk and I wanted to say "OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" to the people who have made it this far through the story. So I'm going to say it. OH MY GOD THANK YOU! I can't tell you what I means to me that people have read this! LOVE YOU ALL! And I will update soon!


	18. Chapter 18

*Several Hours Later*

Dylan stepped into his room in his family's estate in the Southern regions of Dromund Kaas. Here is rained less, but the air was colder, the animals more vicious. The open window revealed a vine cat gnawing on the remains of a security droid, sparks flying where the chords were ripped open. Dylan sighed, noting that they would have to replace the droids firearms soon.

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and threw it onto his mattress, the black metal blending in seamlessly with the black of the fabric. The room was cold, so cold that the hilt of his lightsaber had started developing a sheen of frost less than a minute unto entering the room. No one entered his room for fear of frostbite, but to Dylan it was home. He barely felt the nip of the temperature at his fingers, and his breath was even enough with the room temperature that it did not leave perspiration floating in the air.

His holo was beeping slowly at him from the desk, and he let out a slight groan before moving to check the messages. He flicked the button lazily, moving to lay down on his bed with a plop, his head burying in the pillows.

The holo beeped twice, signaling two messages before the static sound marked the development of the figure. "Hi Dylan!" an uncanny and annoying voice giggled. "I just had one last detail to mention! If ever you were doing something nefarious that you didn't want your parents to know about, my estate is open for use!" Isleen offered. "See you soon!"

The holo beeped as it ended and Dylan groaned gratefully into his pillow. There was another beep, signaling the second and last message.

"Not bothering with 'my Lord this' and 'my Lord that' bullshit right now, Sith!" a masculine and angry voice snarled. "You and your little endeavor is in some deep fucking shit and you need to answer your god damn holo before I am interrupted and distracted for who the fuck knows when." Dylan put forth enough effort to turn his head and see Drake completely seething in the holographic image. The holo beeped again and the figure dissolved.

Damn it, Isleen. He needed to figure out how she had gotten that information. Her games could blow his whole plan out of the water.

There was a slight knock on his door. He yelled though the pillow "It's open!" The door swished loudly, gears straining against the temperature he kept his room. He pushed himself from the mattress, giving his sister a watchful eye. It could only have been Kayla. There were no other living things in the estate and his parents only ever yelled for his through the holo.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noting that her black hair was down instead of in its usual bun, her hands massaging her scalp.

"Jezebel's doing her dark side mediation again," she groaned. "It's making my head ache. Again. Thought the temperature in your room would numb the pain."

Dylan allowed himself a small smirk and shrugged off his bed, motioning his sister to lay down on the furniture while he sat in his desk chair. "How's that working for you?" he asked, digging through his drawers for a med-pack.

She abandoned eloquence for a moment and collapsed onto the bed, remaining silent, curling into herself as the darkness washed over her and through her mind. Dylan could do nothing to help, having no healing powers or calming powers.

Dylan didn't try to make conversation, at a complete loss as to what to do. He never knew what to do, or how to free his sister from the constant torment of their lives.

*Fourteen Years Ago*Korriban*Six Year Old Dylan*

Dylan tossed the stone to the tuk'ata, grinning brightly as the beast ran after the projectile, leaping to catch it in the air and race back to him. Drool sloshed from the monster's jaws as it handed the rock to the small Sith child.

"Good boy," he praised the thing, ignoring the thick and sticky saliva on his hand as he scratched the thing under the jaw. "Good boy."

"Boy!" a voice yelled, and Dylan stiffened, straightening and turning around, hiding the make shift ball behind his hands. A very fat, very angry looking inquisitor stalked towards him, purple lightning marks under his eyes making his face look diseased and sagging. "What are you doing with my tuk'ata?"

"Nothing, my Lord," he bowed his head, eyes set firmly on the ground.

"Nothing!" the Inquisitor spat. "Nothing he says. You're presence is interfering with my experiment! The dark side of the Force runs strongly in these beasts and your play time may very well have ruined such a fine specimen."

"I mean no harm-" he started.

"Silence!" the Sith lord spat. He looked to the tuk'ata growling behind Dylan and scowled. "What use are you now, mongrel?" he asked the animal before stretching out his hands and shooting lightning from his fingertips. The purple electricity barraged through the monster's skin and caused the flesh to jerk and bubble noisily. Dylan scrambled away and watched in horror as his new pet slowly sank to the hard earth, moaning in agony.

"Lord Renning!" a more feminine voice spoke slowly, but not without malice. "What is my son doing out here?"

"Lord Jaesa," Lord Renning bowed. "A rare pleasure. I was unaware that this child was yours."

"Its Inquisitor Jezebel now," Dylan's mother corrected with a grim smile. "I have chosen to discard the name of my Jedi days. And indeed, he is. Heir to the Cypher family line. He'll be a powerful Sith one day. Try not to make an enemy of him or the rest of the family until then."

"Of course," Lord Renning bowed. "I was simply finishing up some work here. The boy is all yours."

"As if he was anything but," his mother chided, grasping her son by the sleeve and yanking him away from the experimentation site. "What is wrong with you Dylan?" she growled, moving towards a ruined temple.

The child rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide the tears but his mother caught it anyway. "Stop that crying!" the scolded in a hushed voice. "Now. I mean it, Dylan, I will not have you crying over- oh, what's wrong? Did he electrocute you?"

The inquiry was far from concerned, but Dylan pretended that it was. Pretended for a moment that his mother cared for him. He shook his head though, unharmed. "Lord Renning. He killed, the tuk'ata."

His mother growled in disgust. "Oh, lord, is that all?" When Dylan nodded she raised a hand and slapped him across the face, scowling deeply. Dylan stumbled back a few steps, the tears stilling. He gapped at his mother in betrayed shock, confused and aching inside.

"I hope Kayla is less of a disappointment," she muttered. His two year old sister was back at the dark temple, in the care of the many slaves the Cypher family. So far the young Sith was displaying none of the dark powers their parents had hoped for. As Dylan had failed to for six years.

She grasped his sleeve again and started pulling Dylan towards the temple once more, her mouth set in a firm line. He did not try to struggle, but watched in horror as they neared the ruins, noting that a failed acolyte, a _teenage _failed acolyte, stood in the door, watching them with careful eyes.

His mother extended a hand and electrocuted the acolyte, the blonde girl cringing in pain and back arching, head thrown back in a silent scream. Dylan winced when the girl collapsed to the ground, her life force fading away.

Jezebel pushed him through the doorway to the temple and gave him a stern look. "I want you to go in there, to the very back of the temple, and find the chamber of the Beast of Marka Ragnos. Your father killed the beast when he was an acolyte. Bring me a burning ember from the blue flamed braziers in the chamber."

"What?" he shrieked, staring in horror into the tomb. "I can't go in there! I'm just a kid!"

"You are a Sith," she corrected with a harsh snap. "The tomb is flooded with failed Acolytes. You are to kill any you come across or be killed yourself." She flexed her hand and the vibrosword of the dead acolyte rushed towards his mother's open hand. She pushed the thing towards Dylan, nodding towards the temple. "Go. And you are forbidden to return to the temple without that flame."

Dylan nodded, trembling, trying hard to steel his nerves and stand tall. He refused to look behind him to see if his mother was watching, even though his neck twitched with the impulse. He stepped over the corpse of the acolyte, tip of the vibrosword on the ground.

The temple was cold. Black walls did nothing to retain heat within the tomb and the child shivered in fear. Wait. What was that over there?

Faster than Dylan could see small laser-like bullets charged at him, one singing his elbow, the other buzzing past his ear. In a flurry of fear he lifted his hand and pushed, eyes widening when the shooter dressed in black dropped his blaster, the weapon crashing against the wall and cracking loudly.

The shooter's companion wielded a vibrosword, charging at Dylan with a hard gaze. The child gripped the sword and in impulse jumped, bringing the blade up in an arch as he soared through the air and towards the acolyte. The blade hummed with power as it slid through leader and flesh, blood pouring from the acolyte's body as he slumped to the ground.

Dylan choked back a sob, starring at his trembling hands, covered in crimson liquid. His mind was racing and stagnated at the same time, unable to process anything past the corpse lying at his feet.

The shooter was approaching now, wielding a vibroknife, crying out in rage as he stabbed wildly at Dylan. The child Sith pushed out with his hand again, cringing back and turning his head away, wondering if lightning was bursting from his fingertips. Silence met his waiting ears, the strange looming sound of the temple his only comfort.

Dylan peaked an eye open, confused and, dare he think, a little hopeful. The sight before him had him biting back a scream. The shooter was still, eyes frozen in shock and staring unseeing at the ceiling. There was a faint, light blue sheen wafting from his skin, completely at odds with the traditional red and purple shades of Sith Force use.

Dylan scowled, confused. He had seen his father pull off this trick all the time. Why wasn't the shooter hanging from the air and choking? Why was the Force discharge blue instead of red?

Then he evaluated the position of his arm and his hand. His arm was right, mostly outstretched with a slight bend in his elbow, diverting his hand to rest outstretched from his heart. Sith power came from emotion, the head. But his hand position was all wrong. His hand was upright, fingers flexed. That wasn't right at all. Dylan rotated his whole arm, pulling his elbow in to point to the center of his chest, allowing his hand to curl sideways. He bent his fingers, as if he… Dylan shook the dread in his stomach away… as if he had his hand around the teenager's throat.

Almost immediately the paralysis position the shooter was held in shifted. The light returned back to his eyes, but the horror then dawned within them. He started thrashing violently, hands snapping up to try and pry and invisible force on his throat.

Dylan's heart beat wildly, his stomach coiling. He sniffed the tears of fear back and focused on the shooter. He focused on the pain in his shoulder from where the bullet hit him. It hurt. Now all he had to do was channel that pain into his hand.

_Choke, _he ordered silently, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the tears gathering again and let out a coughed sob. There it was. He felt the shooter's neck snap as if his hands really were around his neck.

He dropped the body to the ground, sniffling. This was no good. No good at all. He was a Sith! He couldn't… couldn't be crying… over something so… so small as… dead.

He smelt the burning and sizzling flesh of the tuk'ata again, felt the blood on his hands seep into his pores. His stomach tore at him. Dylan clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from retching. The nauseous coiled again and he dropped the sword, leaning over to dispense his stomach contents on the temple floor. The sour smell was rank in the air as he inhaled, and coughed again, more of his breakfast spilling from his mouth and onto the corpses.

He let out a shaky moan, the taste horrible, and his teeth feeling like they were coated in acid. His took in a shaky breath, bending down to pick up the sword. The edge was still caked in blood and the tip had collected some vomit, but he shrugged away his disgust. He had to get through this temple. He wasn't going to die in here.

As he stepped over the corpses and walked further into the temple, his felt his blood go cold with resolve, his heart beat slowly to a determined thrum. He was grateful for the freezing cold temperature of the temple now; it helped to numb the pain of his life, it helped to freeze every emotion, every thought save that of his mission. Regret and kindness had no place in his life.

*AN*

What do you all think of Dylan's past? What about Jaesa being his mom? Evil Jaesa, obviously. NOTE! If you all haven't noticed, I am a big softie at heart, and don't usually roll dark side toons. That said, my Sith warrior (yes I have one!) made a light side Jaesa. I have NO idea what Dark Side Jaesa really acts like and I am sorry if I made her OOC. But her being Dylan and Kayla's mom is REALLY important.

As usual, thoughts, comments and questions are LOVED! Posting soon! This time from Drake's POV and back on the _Thieving Banshee. _


End file.
